Querido Professor
by Missy PotterHead
Summary: E foi apenas um dia desastroso para Harry James Potter, cansado e de cabeça cheia o moreno resolve fazer uma mudança drástica em sua vida, agora resta saber se sua escolha foi para melhor.
1. Chapter 1

**Avisos:** Os meninos são todos da tia J.K, só estou os usando temporariamente. =]

**A única coisa que me pertence aqui é a criatividade, então sejamos todos inovadores e não realizem plágios ok ^_^**

Fic Drarry – Slash (Conteúdo homossexual)

Sim o Draco é uke, passivo e por aí vai... =P

**Resumo: **E foi apenas um dia desastroso para Harry James Potter, cansado e de cabeça cheia o moreno resolve fazer uma mudança drástica em sua vida, agora resta saber se sua escolha foi para melhor.

***HxD***

**Querido Professor**

Era o começo de mais uma semana para Harry James Potter, o moreno pai de três filhos se balançou na cama preguiçoso o despertador havia disparado e ele não queria levantar, virou-se na cama e não encontrou a esposa Ginevra Potter "Ah é verdade... Treino das Holyhead Harpies a semana toda" Harry bufou e desligou o despertador.

Enquanto se preparava para mais um dia no departamento de aurores Harry pensava na esposa, Ginny que quase não parava mais em casa devido ao seu trabalho, claro com as crianças em Hogwarts não era lá uma grande preocupação, contudo o moreno ainda achava que a esposa estava sendo negligente em relação ao casamento dos dois.

O ex-grifinório desceu as escadas para tomar café antes de sair "Droga onde deixei minha varinha?! Jurava que estava com ela..." O moreno coçou a cabeça, deu um suspiro e pensou que devia ter deixado em seu quarto, foi então que Harry percebeu que seria um daqueles dias em que deveria ter ficado deitado na cama.

Assim que o moreno sentou-se para tomar café pode ouvir um som alto de madeira se partindo.

-Perfeito... – Harry conferiu seu bolso traseiro e lá estava sua varinha quebrada ao meio. – Agora vou ter que ir ao Olivaras... – O moreno fez uma careta se dirigiu até sala de estar, jogou o pó de flú na lareira, contudo não fez efeito.

-Mas que merda é essa agora? – O homem amaldiçoou enquanto jogava mais pó de flú.

-Senhor Potter... – Mac o elfo doméstico de Harry disse baixinho. – As redes de pó de flú estão com problemas, não se lembra? – O homem bateu com a mão na testa "Ah claro... O Departamento de Execução das Leis da Magia havia feito uma declaração sobre isso no Profeta Diário, era só algo temporário, não é?..." Harry pensou ainda mais irritado.

-Ah sim, acho que vou aparatar então, até logo Mac. – O moreno disse fazendo uma careta odiava ter que aparatar, além da sensação desagradável corria o risco de ficar sem uma parte do corpo, contudo chegou rápido no serviço.

Assim que mirou sua mesa o moreno de olhos verdes bufou tinha uma pilha de documentos para verificar, isso sem falar nos requerimentos de magia que chegaram na semana passada, Harry começou a fazer seu serviço sem vontade nenhuma.

À uma hora da tarde Ronald Weasley chamou o amigo para almoçar, o moreno se animou um pouco, mas sua alegria não durou, pois Theodore Nott entrou na sala junto do ruivo.

-Você vai sair agora? Tem uma conferência e mais tarde uma reunião com Kingsley, não se lembra? Você é chefe da sede de aurores não pode simplesmente sair assim! – Nott disse ao moreno de forma arrogante.

O ex-sonserino havia entrado para quartel há pouco tempo e já estava na posição de vice de Harry, por mais que o ex-grifinório quisesse colocar Ron em seu lugar sabia que não poderia, o homem de cabelos negros era um excelente auror e, além disso, nunca se atrapalhava com a papelada, diferente do ruivo.

-Obrigada por me informar Nott... – Harry resmungou para seu vice.

-Bom, então até outra hora amigão. – O ruivo disse deixando a sala do chefe.

-E aqui, trouxe os protocolos do caso do Nathaniel, e essa carta chegou para você. – Harry estendeu a mão para pegar os papéis. – Te entregaria antes, mas você saiu mais cedo ontem... – O homem de olhos azuis repreendeu Harry que o ignorou.

Era óbvio que o outro tinha interesse no cargo do ex-grifinório, e ficava ainda mais claro que Theodore tinha competência o suficiente para substituí-lo mesmo com um passado tão sórdido. Harry lhe fez um gesto para que saísse.

-Se isso é tudo pode se retirar... – Harry disse carrancudo.

-Com prazer... – O outro respondeu no mesmo tom do ex-grifinório.

"Seu excremento de dragão arrogante!" Harry pensou quando o outro bateu a porta de sua sala. Ainda irritado o moreno começou a checar os papéis que Nott havia lhe trazido, a carta tinha o emblema de Hogwarts, o moreno com curiosidade abriu o envelope.

_"Estimado S.r Harry J. Potter,_

_Estou enviando-lhe essa carta, pois a escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts necessita de seus serviços, informamos que o atual professor de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas irá se retirar do cargo, tome conhecimento de que o emprego é de período integral, contudo pedimos que considere nossa proposta de emprego._

_Atenciosamente, Minerva McGonagall diretora/professora de Hogwarts."_

Harry fez uma careta para a carta em suas mãos não poderia largar tudo e correr para sua antiga escola, contudo sorriu por saber que McGonagall havia pensado nele para este cargo. O moreno estava começando a escrever uma carta para negar o pedido de Minerva, mas foi interrompido por Ron.

-Hey amigão?... A serpente do Nott não está por aqui, está? Trouxe um lanchinho. – Harry riu e fez um gesto para que o amigo entrasse.

O moreno passou o resto da tarde em uma conferência entediante, onde encontrou-se com Percy Weasley que veio no lugar de Kingsley informando que o ministro só poderia estar presente às dezesseis horas. Após a conferência teve uma reunião particularmente chata com o próprio Kingsley que insistia em perguntar o porquê de certos locais da cidade de Londres não terem policiamento de aurores, Harry sempre bufava e tentava explicar ao ministro que não era possível colocar um auror em cada canto específico da cidade, já que não havia pessoal suficiente.

Finalmente as seis Harry voltou para sua sala, onde encontrou Theodore deixando novos documentos para o ex-grifinório.

-Até que enfim você voltou, tem o alvará dos novos funcionários e a procuração... – O moreno de olhos verdes que massageava a testa fez um sinal com a mão para que o outro parasse de falar.

-Agora não Nott, tenho que sair, vou até o Olivaras para consertar minha varinha.

-Mande alguém ir em seu lugar, você não pod...

-É, é não posso, já sei disso! – Harry respondeu malcriado para o outro. – Mas eu preciso sair um pouco, sem falar que você é meu vice, não é mesmo? Tenho certeza que pode cuidar de tudo até eu voltar. – Assim que o moreno de olhos verdes admitiu que o outro tinha capacidade de administrar o quartel Theodore abriu um largo sorriso, o ex-grifinório rolou os olhos. – Estou indo.

-Ok, chefe. – Harry pode ouvir antes de aparatar.

Quando chegou no Olivaras Harry teve que esperar sua vez, pois havia um garotinho comprando uma varinha nova com os pais, até aí tudo bem, contudo enquanto o moreno aguardava o menino acertou um feitiço no auror, a mãe do garoto só faltou ajoelhar no chão para lhe implorar desculpas, Harry disse a ela que estava tudo bem, apesar de sentir o braço dolorido.

Finalmente o ex-grifinório consertou sua varinha e pagou ao senhor Olivaras que tinha um sorriso debochado na face.

Harry estava sem vontade alguma de voltar para o quartel "Nott está no meu lugar... Acho que vou tirar o resto do dia de folga, afinal eu mereço." O moreno pensou já que estava tendo um dia de cão.

O ex-grifinório começou a andar pelo beco diagonal que estava praticamente vazio e avistou uma floricultura bruxa onde havia um buque interessante em que as flores mudavam constantemente de cor "Bom já que sai mais cedo posso fazer uma visita para minha esposa, Ginny anda trabalhando muito ultimamente."

Harry pagou pelo buque e aparatou para o estádio de quadribol de Gales, seguiu com um sorriso para o meio do campo onde algumas das jogadoras treinavam, o moreno avistou a esposa de George, Angelina Johnson que acenou para o homem.

-Oi Harry, que surpresa você por aqui.

-Ah sim, queria fazer um agrado para Ginny. – O moreno mostrou as flores a moça. – Onde ela está?

-Na última sala do vestiário – A morena apontou a direção. – Se não me engano ela tinha uma entrevista com a empresa, mas já deve ter acabado. – A mulher sorriu.

-Ok. – Harry seguiu ainda com um sorriso para o vestiário, fazia tempo que não via a esposa estava louco para matar a saudade.

Sabe aqueles dias que você realmente não deveria ter saído da cama, bem esse era o de Harry, que havia pensado que iria melhorá-lo assim que visse sua esposa, mas digamos que ela apenas o piorou.

O moreno não havia batido na porta, simplesmente entrou e a cena que presenciou não era das melhores, Harry mirou sua esposa... _Nua_... Enroscada nos braços de outro.

O ex-grifinório não saberia explicar com palavras o que sentiu naquele momento, ódio, gastura, tristeza, ou talvez tudo junto e mais um pouco. Estava paralisando, ele não gritou, não se moveu depois que abriu a porta, apenas observou a cena ainda segurando o buque em suas mãos. Ginny foi a primeira a perceber que havia outra pessoa no cômodo enquanto o homem que estava com ela continuava a mover-se para frente e para trás impulsionando seu corpo contra o da ruiva.

-Colin pare. – Ela disse ao homem, e só então Harry que estava aturdido percebeu quem era o loiro no cômodo. Colin Creevey jornalista do Profeta Diário.

Assistiu os dois dentro da sala correrem em busca de suas roupas, era como em um filme viu o pânico nos olhos da mulher, Ginny havia cobrindo-se apenas com uma capa com o símbolo das Holyhead Harpies e foi em direção à Harry.

-Amor... – Ela começou em um tom muito baixo. – Eu... Não foi minha culpa, nós... Sabe... É... – Ela estava nervosa, Harry sabia bem disso, pois viu os lábios da moça tremerem com cada palavra que dizia.

Colin que havia terminado de vestir a camisa e colocava a câmera em volta do pescoço, tinha o rosto vermelho e não encarava o moreno. Harry não podia acreditar no que havia presenciado "Só pode ser um filme... Não tem como ser real?!" A apanhadora continuava a falar desesperada com o marido, o ex-grifinório chegou a pensar que havia ficado surdo, pois não conseguia ouvir nenhuma palavra do que Ginny lhe dizia, continuou a encará-la, ela chorava agora, enquanto Colin continuava na mesma posição.

-Diga alguma coisa Harry, por favor... – A ruiva tentava falar com Harry, ela havia colocado a mão sobre seu peito diversas vezes enquanto lhe implorava perdão. – Amor...

Náusea.

Era o que o moreno sentia, o estômago estava embrulhado e a boca tinha um gosto amargo, muito amargo, sua esposa levou a mão até seu rosto para acariciá-lo, foi quando Harry finalmente mostrou alguma reação batendo na mão da moça. Ginny recuou alguns passos.

O moreno não disse nada, com a mão livre retirou a aliança do dedo e a arremessou junto com o buque em Ginny a moça chorou ainda mais, e segurou-lhe o braço enquanto continuava a falar com Harry que não a escutava, tinha os olhos vidrados em Colin.

Quando o loiro percebeu o olhar do outro homem sobre si estremeceu, mirou Harry aterrorizado, o moreno pode ver os lábios de Creevey se mover, pedia perdão com os olhos arregalados.

Harry recordou-se de quando o jornalista havia ido a sua casa, para uma _entrevista_ com sua esposa, o gosto amargo na boca de Harry parecia lhe deixar a garganta seca, não conseguia nem ao menos respirar, removeu delicadamente as mãos da esposa de seu braço e ela lhe encarou perplexa.

A ação que veio em seguida foi um soco dado pelo moreno que acertou em cheio o rosto de Colin, o loiro foi ao chão com o golpe do outro bruxo batendo as costas nas vassouras que estavam atrás dele, o jornalista colocou as mãos sobre o rosto para se proteger, Ginny voltou a segurar o braço de Harry, ela agora gritava e chorava ao mesmo tempo.

A gritaria da ruiva atraiu a atenção das companheiras de time da moça, logo a pequena sala estava cheia, Harry não olhava para mais ninguém tinha o olhar vidrado em algum ponto fixo, mas ainda sentia a esposa lhe segurar o braço apertando-o.

-Solta. – Sua voz saiu seca, repleta de desprezo, a moça não precisou ouvir uma segunda vez.

-Perdão... – O moreno ouviu antes de aparatar.

Estava em casa, foi um milagre ter aparatado sem perder membro algum, pois do jeito que estava não conseguiria nem ao menos recitar um feitiço. Seu corpo tremia por inteiro, tinha a visão turva. "O que é isso?..." Tocou o rosto e sentiu um líquido transcorrer em suas mãos. Estava chorando? Amaldiçoou-se enquanto tentava respirar normalmente, correu para o quarto e puxou tudo de dentro do armário.

-Accio mala. – E o objeto veio em sua direção, Harry jogou todas as suas roupas dentro da bolsa, quando percebeu que não iria caber lançou um feitiço aumentando o tamanho do objeto. Pegou sua vassoura, seu pomo de ouro, livros, sapatos, quando acabou de pegar suas coisas parecia que o quarto pertencia somente a sua esposa.

A única evidência de que o cômodo pertencia a Harry agora eram as fotos do ex-grininório com sua esposa, o moreno apontou a varinha para elas e as destruiu, uma a uma, deixando o cômodo cheio de estardalhaços, segurou sua mala e voltou a aparatar.

Estava agora dentro dos arredores de Hogsmeade e seguia em direção à Hogwarts, sua nova casa.

***HxD***

**Voltei e estou muito má! Ou melhor, a Ginny está xD Tadinho do Harry esse dia foi do mal para o meu velhinho favorito, ah mais tarde eu compenso ele ;) **

**E eu sei... O loiro mais que perfeito ainda não apareceu, mas no próximo capítulo ele dá as caras.**

**E o Nott é o meu auror mais lindo =P (depois do Harry, óbvio)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Avisos:** Os meninos são todos da tia J.K, só estou os usando temporariamente. =]

**A única coisa que me pertence aqui é a criatividade, então sejamos todos inovadores e não realizem plágios ok ^_^**

Fic Drarry – Slash (Conteúdo homossexual)

Sim o Draco é uke, passivo e por aí vai... =P

***HxD***

-Você está certo disso Potter? – Minerva McGonagall voltou a perguntar ao moreno de olhos verdes.

-É claro. – Harry respondeu firme, estava decidido e não tinha planos para voltar atrás.

Sua ex-professora ainda o observou por um longo tempo, esperando que o moreno a sua frente mudasse de ideia, a feiticeira foi até sua mesa e retirou uma revista da gaveta e a entregou ao homem.

O feiticeiro olhou atentamente e viu seu nome na capa "_Harry Potter o bruxo mais famoso de todos os tempos, além de uma cicatriz na testa pode carregar agora um chifre? Descubra tudo nas páginas 06, 07 e 08."_

-Porra! – O moreno xingou, a bruxa a sua frente o repreendeu com o olhar e o homem encolheu os ombros, "E mesmo depois de todos esses anos eu continuou sendo o favorito da mídia?!" Pensou irritado, fazia apenas algumas horas desde de o ocorrido e já estava na capa de uma revista, claro _O Bruxo Semanal_ não tinha credibilidade nenhuma, mas já sabia da infidelidade de sua esposa? O ex-grifinório colocou a mão sobre o rosto.

-Potter, eu apenas lhe mostrei isso, pois não quero que se arrependa depois de ter-se tornado um professor por mero capricho. – O moreno apertou os punhos "_Capricho_?!"

-Lhe asseguro Minerva que não pretendo mudar de ideia, aceito inteiramente a profissão de educador. – A diretora pareceu aceitar a resposta de Harry como definitiva.

-Muito bem, aqui estão os formulários que você deve preencher. – Minerva entregou várias folhas ao homem e olhou para o relógio que já apontava onze horas da noite. – E Harry... – A mulher fez uma pausa. – Sinto por sua esposa.

-É, eu também... – O moreno respondeu ainda um tanto cabisbaixo.

Quando o feiticeiro finalmente terminou de preencher todos os formulários, Minerva insistiu em levá-lo para um tour pela escola.

-Mas professora, – Harry a chamou dessa maneira pela força do hábito. – Eu conheço esse lugar com a palma da minha mão.

-Não com os olhos de um educador Potter, agora vamos. – O homem a seguiu contrariado, a feiticeira mostrava o castelo a Harry como se ele nunca estivesse estudado lá, contudo pelo caminho ela lhe explicou o horário das aulas e como o homem seria responsável pelos alunos de todos os anos, ela contou sobre os livros na biblioteca destinados apenas aos educadores, e que se surgisse alguma dúvida ele poderia sempre recorrer a algum dos outros professores de Hogwarts.

A diretora da escola mostrou ainda para o moreno um lugar onde ele nunca havia estado antes no castelo, a sala dos professores, era ampla e quase tão grande quanto o grande salão, possuía desenhos de todas as casas nas paredes sendo elas Grifinória, Sonserina, Corvinal e Lufa-lufa, o moreno não pode evitar em reparar o quanto aquela sala era bagunçada, nas muitas mesas pode ver mapas e plantas, caldeirões grandes e pequenos, além de muitos livros e muitas folhas soltas.

-Não se surpreenda meu jovem, essa é só uma sala de professores comum, você vai entender quando começar a lecionar. – Minerva disse a Harry que parecia abismado com a baderna da sala.

Por fim, a mulher o levou até os dormitórios dos professores novamente era uma área que Harry não conhecia, jamais em seus tempos de escola havia visitado estes cômodos, Minerva mostrou como os quartos dos professores ficavam próximos uns dos outros para o caso de uma eventualidade, se acontecesse algo era sempre bom poder contar com um colega de trabalho.

Harry entrou no cômodo que iria lhe pertencer como educador, era grande e confortável, tinha para si uma lareira e uma estante repleta de livros, poltronas que pareciam tão confortáveis quanto nuvens e uma cama enorme além de tudo isso havia outra porta que levava a um banheiro exclusivamente seu.

-Suponho que após esse tour esteja cansado, afinal já passa da meia-noite. – A bruxa lhe deu um tapinha reconfortante no ombro. – Descanse e não se preocupe _muito_ com a data em que vai assumir as aulas Dominic, ele só a irá sair quando você realmente se sentir preparado para assumir o cargo. – Ela disse de forma bondosa, contudo ainda soou severa. – Se você estiver se sentindo disposto amanhã levante as seis para conhecer o resto do corpo docente. – Minerva lhe acenou e saiu deixando-o sozinho no cômodo.

O moreno deitou-se em sua nova cama e fechou os olhos, assim que o fez pode ver nitidamente sua esposa com Colin e voltou a abrir os olhos, sua noite seria longa.

**HxD**

Harry não soube dizer se dormiu e acordou exausto, ou se estava assim simplesmente por não ter conseguido dormir. Fato é que passou o resto da noite deitado em sua cama e havia levantado às seis da manhã, assim como Minerva havia lhe dito na noite anterior.

Seguiu até a sala dos professores e quando chegou lá não pode evitar abrir um grande sorriso por ver todos os seus antigos professores, viu Hagrid que conversava entusiasmado com Flitwick, Madame Hooch que brincava distraída com um pomo, Vector de Aritmancia que lia um livro, Trelawney limpava seus óculos fundo de garrafa e por fim McGonagall que dava bronca em Neville.

-Ah, e você deve ser o meu substituto! – Harry viu um homem bem velhinho entrar no cômodo com um sorriso gentil e lhe estender a mão, o moreno o cumprimentou. – Sou Eldwin Dominic, muito prazer.

-Ora se não é o homem dourado! – Brincou Madame Hooch.

Harry não teve nem tempo para responder, logo foi erguido por Hagrid que o abraçava animado, depois Neville que também o abraçou e começou a falar sobre como era bom tê-lo como colega de trabalho, Vector também veio junto de Hooch para lhe apertar a mão e Trelawney com seu ar místico pediu para ler sua sorte, McGonagall rolou os olhos para a mulher e o moreno recusou polidamente o pedido de sua ex-professora.

-E qual o motivo dessa algazarra logo pela manhã? – Harry ergueu uma sobrancelha quando ouviu uma voz arrastada e familiar vindo da porta da sala dos professores, virou-se para verificar quem era.

-Malfoy?! – Harry deixou seu queixo cair, enquanto observava o loiro entrar no cômodo com sua postura prepotente.

-É meu nome... Evite ficar repetindo Potter. – O ex-sonserino disse arrogante seguindo até uma mesa e sentando-se.

-Você é professor? – Harry perguntou ainda perplexo para o loiro que agora se servia de café.

-Parabéns Minerva, parece que você contratou um gênio. – Malfoy replicou sarcástico e o moreno cerrou os punhos indo na direção do ex-sonserino, Hagrid segurou o homem de cabelos negros impedindo-o de fazer alguma besteira enquanto Draco ria debochado.

-Sinceramente vocês dois. – A diretora começou a falar aborrecida. – Não esperava essa reação de adultos! – O loiro rolou os olhos para a feiticeira e Harry bufou.

-Que seja, vou para minha sala. – O loiro resmungou, saindo do aposento, Harry respirou fundo assim que o outro deixou o cômodo.

-Ele é?... – Harry começou a perguntar agora mais calmo à McGonagall.

-Poções. – A feiticeira respondeu de prontidão. – Já faz um ano e meio que ele entrou no lugar de Slughorn, Potter me surpreende você só saber disso agora, ele dá aula aos seus filhos.

O queixo do moreno voltou a despencar, com todo o trabalho que tinha no quartel nunca havia lhe ocorrido perguntar à suas crianças quem eram seus professores na escola. A mulher ainda observou a face surpresa do ex-grifinório por alguns segundos.

-De qualquer forma espero que vocês dois se comportem como adultos, de crianças já me bastam os alunos! – Minerva disse severa, Harry não pode deixar de reparar que a bruxa não havia mudado sua personalidade em nada desde seus tempos de escola.

-Bem acho que todos devíamos seguir o exemplo de Malfoy e irmos para as nossas salas, não queremos chegar depois dos alunos, não é mesmo? – Hagrid disse animado e os professores seguiram para suas respectivas salas.

-Não gostaria de assistir minha aula, meu jovem? – Dominic perguntou à Harry que oscilou.

-Assistir a uma aula sua? – O moreno perguntou com um frio na barriga.

-Ora não precisa ficar nervoso, é só o quinto ano lhe garanto que são tranquilos, e afinal você vai ter que conhecê-los uma hora ou outra. – O velho parecia animado. – Já que você vai ficar no meu lugar, não é mesmo? – Harry coçou a cabeça ainda inquieto.

-É... Acho que posso assistir a uma aula sua...

**HxD**

-Bom dia alunos, como vocês sabem irei resignar meu cargo aqui de Hogwarts, mas nada temam vocês terão um professor à altura, meus jovens grifinórios e sonserinos apresento-lhes Harry James Potter. – Dominic brincou com a sala que explodiu em aplausos.

-Bom dia. – Harry conseguiu dizer à sala apesar de seu nervosismo.

Demorou até os alunos voltarem a fazer silêncio o bastante para que Dominic voltasse a falar. Nesse tempo Harry pode ouvir os alunos começarem a falar de si, pode ouvir algumas alunas suspirar com seu nome e até uma falar em voz alta "Que gato", ouviu ainda um "Ele derrotou o lorde das trevas" e a fala que o deixou mais sem graça "É o seu pai Albus" Esperava que o filho ficasse sem graça, mas o garoto de quinze anos tinha um sorriso orgulhoso na face.

-De qualquer forma espero que vocês se comportem, para que o senhor Potter possa assistir nossa aula teórica de hoje.

A aula seguiu de forma bem comum, às vezes um ou outro aluno vinha até a mesa de Dominic com o pretexto de falar com o professor, entretanto ficava óbvio que queriam dar uma boa olhada no homem que sobreviveu.

O único que realmente chamou a atenção de Harry nesse tempo foi um garoto de quinze anos, muito pálido e loiro de feições delicadas e olhos cinzentos que havia levantado duas vezes de seu lugar para levar o livro até Dominic, ninguém precisou dizer ao ex-grifinório que aquele era o filho de Draco Malfoy já que o garoto era a cara do pai em seus tempos de escola.

No fim da aula seu filho Albus foi até ele e o abraçou.

-Hey campeão, você não parece incomodado em ver o seu velho por aqui. – Harry disse ao filho bagunçando seus cabelos.

-Não estou, acho que vai ser divertido ter você por aqui. – O rapaz de quinze anos lhe abriu um grande sorriso. – Mas você devia ter avisado o tio Rony e a tia Mione que você veio para cá eles até me mandaram uma carta. Estão super preocupados, e também tem a mam... – O menino fez uma pausa.

-Eu vou avisar. – Harry suspeitou que ele fosse falar de Ginny.

-Ok...

Os alunos da próxima aula começaram a entrar na sala e Dominic lhe fez sinal para não se incomodar.

-Não tem problema Dominic, já estávamos de saída ou esse sonserino vai ficar atrasado para aula, não é mesmo? – Harry disse com um sorriso.

-Ah não, eu tenho que correr para entregar o trabalho de poções! – O jovem de cabelos negros correu para fora da sala e só então ocorreu a Harry que queria lhe perguntar sobre Malfoy, mas o garoto já estava longe de sua vista.

Harry que já estava no corredor suspirou, de dentro da sala de aula podia ouvir Dominic dizer aos alunos da Lufa-lufa e Corvinal para ficarem em seus lugares. O moreno sorriu e enquanto andava pelo corredor um garoto loiro bloqueou seu caminho.

Era o filho de Malfoy a única coisa que Harry reparou nele, era que o jovem escondia algo nas costas, presumindo o pior o moreno colocou uma das mãos dentro das vestes a procura de sua varinha.

-Se... Senhor Potter... – O jovem começou a dizer gaguejando e Harry pode ver que a expressão do menino a sua frente era de embaraço. – Será que você poderia assinar o meu livro de História da Magia? – O menino esticou os bracinhos lhe mostrando o livro que estava escondendo segundos antes.

Harry por sua vez também se sentiu embaraçado em julgar o garoto a sua frente e acabou rindo de si mesmo, o jovem loiro o mirou confuso.

-Ah me desculpe, – O moreno pegou o livro do garoto nas mãos e assinou com a pena que o jovem lhe entregou. – Qual o seu nome?

-Sc... Scorpius. – O garoto disse tímido, Harry sorriu gentil e passou as mãos nos cabelos do jovem que dessa vez corou violentamente.

-Aqui, está assinado. – O moreno acabou rindo da expressão do jovem Malfoy, era como ver Draco envergonhado. – Agora não me diga que está cabulando aula?

-Não, – O garoto disse depressa. – Eu só queria ver o senhor. – O garoto lhe abriu um sorriso tímido, ainda tinha as bochechas rosadas. – Obrigado, e espero que você se torne logo nosso professor! – O garoto saiu correndo, novamente havia corado.

-Bom, por essa eu não esperava... – Harry acabou rindo sozinho.

**HxD**

O moreno seguiu para a sala dos professores depois de se encontrar com o filho de Malfoy, bagunça ainda dominava o local, deveria ser difícil para os elfos arrumarem já que não poderiam imaginar o que os docentes usariam em suas aulas. O homem sentou-se em uma das mesas e começou a escrever uma carta.

Primeiro teria que escrever para o quartel informando a resignação de seu posto, o ex-grifinório acabou rindo quando terminou de escrever a carta, queria poder ver a felicidade de Theodore quando recebesse sua promoção para chefe dos aurores, o ex-sonserino poderia até desmaiar.

Depois disso começou a escrever uma carta destinada aos amigos Ron e Hermione, já que Albus havia lhe falado sobre a preocupação de ambos, contudo não conseguiu terminar a carta.

-Então foi aqui que você se escondeu! – Hermione Granger entrou no cômodo com cara de poucos amigos ao lado do marido Ron Weasley, e nesse momento Harry percebeu que teria muito que explicar.

***HxD***

**Capítulo dois chegou ao fim xD**

**O Dray é demais não é =P**

**E o Scorpius é a coisa mais fofa do mundo :3**

Malfoy-Nina** – Haha, já está adivinhando a minha trama xD pois é, Dray como professor é tudo de bom não tem como não amá-lo ;)**

PandoraMaria** – Bom então vou me esforçar ok ^_^ e sim clichês são minha paixão, ah mas isso todo mundo que lê as minhas fics sabe xD**


	3. Chapter 3

**Avisos:** Os meninos são todos da tia J.K, só estou os usando temporariamente. =]

**A única coisa que me pertence aqui é a criatividade, então sejamos todos inovadores e não realizem plágios ok ^_^**

Fic Drarry – Slash (Conteúdo homossexual)

Sim o Draco é uke, passivo e por aí vai... =P

***HxD***

-Você jantou ontem? O que tomou no café? – Harry rolou os olhos para Hermione.

-Já lhe disse que estou bem Mione. – A morena o encarou severa, contudo não disse mais nada.

-Bom... Então... – Ron começou a falar enquanto coçava a cabeça. – Ginny realmente?...

-Sim. – Harry respondeu sem rodeios.

Os três ficaram em silêncio por alguns minutos.

-Mamãe tentou falar com a minha irmã, mas ela só chora e não responde... – O ruivo comentou com o amigo. – Nós meio que ficamos sabendo pelas revistas e jornais que não falam em outra coisa. – Harry suspirou, não tinha o que dizer. – Mas se serve de alívio nunca vi minha mãe tão irritada...

O moreno se remexeu na cadeira, mas continuou em silêncio.

-Os seus meninos já sabem? –Harry torceu os lábios para a pergunta de Hermione.

-Acho que sim... Ainda não conversei com eles, mas parece que Albus sabe de alguma coisa... – O moreno respondeu vago, "E ainda no meio de toda essa confusão tem as crianças... Tão injusto."

-Você vai pedir o divórcio? – Hermione voltou a perguntar.

-Vou. – O moreno respondeu rígido.

-Mas vocês ainda podem se acertar... – Ron disse incerto ao amigo.

-Eu os vi... Juntos... – Harry disse baixo, conversar sobre isso era doloroso, os dois amigos ficaram em silêncio para que ele continuasse. – Eu quis matar tudo que estava se movendo naquele quarto, entende. Ainda acha que vamos nos acertar depois de tudo isso? – Ron engoliu em seco e não respondeu, Hermione sacudiu a cabeça pesarosa e Harry suspirou.

-Bom, se você vai deixar o quartel e ficar por aqui deveria avisar alguém. –Hermione disse gentil a Harry.

-Eu já ia enviar essa carta... É a abdicação de minha posição como chefe do quartel. – O ruivo fez uma careta.

-Oh não... A cobra do Nott vai ficar no seu lugar... Que horror. – Harry deu um leve sorriso.

-Tenho certeza que você vai conseguir dobrar ele. – Ron continuou com uma careta na face, contudo pegou a carta das mãos do amigo.

-Eu levo, tenho que voltar para o quartel mesmo. Theodore vai enfartar quando souber disso, ele já estava de olho no seu cargo. Aquele _sonserino_... – Pela cara que Hermione fazia ela queria voltar ao assunto posterior, _Ginny_.

-Harry... – Ela começou baixinho.

-Por falar em sonserino. – Harry cortou a amiga, não queria mais falar sobre a esposa. – Adivinha quem é o professor de Poções aqui de Hogwarts. – O moreno perguntou para o ruivo com um sorriso debochado.

-Sloghorn, não é? – Harry lhe negou com a cabeça.

-Malfoy. – Hermione respondeu entediada.

-É o quê?! – O ruivo berrou chocado. – A doninha?! – Hermione rolou os olhos e Harry sorriu.

-Como você sabia? – O moreno perguntou à amiga.

-Diferente de vocês dois, que são pais incrivelmente distantes da educação dos filhos, eu checo o caderno das minhas crianças, e vi quando o nome Slughorn mudou para Malfoy. – A moça disse com ar entediado. – Malfoy sempre foi muito bom em poções, me surpreende que ele não tenha se tornado professor antes.

O ruivo parecia prestes a entrar em uma discussão com a esposa, quando a porta do cômodo foi aberta por Neville que havia entrado com um garoto de quinze anos ao seu lado.

-Ah olá. – Longbottom disse animado aos ex-amigos de escola. – Não sabia que estavam por aqui.

-Oi Neville.

-Olá Neville.

-Tudo bem Neville. – Harry disse ao loiro.** ¹** - E quem é esse? – O moreno observou o jovem ao lado do professor de Herbologia, tinha os cabelos loiro mel e olhos cor de avelã.

-Esse é o meu menino Thomas. **² **– Disse bagunçando os cabelos do garoto que cruzou os braços, Harry o observou e só então percebeu que o rapaz estava usando as vestes da Sonserina.

-Um sonserino?... – O moreno não pode deixar de perguntar.

-Pois é... – Neville disse coçando os cabelos. – Com um pai Grifinório e uma mãe Lufa-lufa... Esse aqui foi longe... – O garoto fez uma careta para Harry.

-Albus é da Sonserina e estamos na mesma sala. – Thomas disse a Harry estreitando os olhos como se perguntasse "E daí?".

-Thomas olha como fala com os outros. – Neville repreendeu o garoto.

-Não se preocupe Neville, e Thomas eu não quis te deixar irritado, só estou surpreso. – Apesar de Harry ter se explicado o rapaz continuava a encarar o moreno de forma exaltada.

-De qualquer forma, alunos não podem ficar aqui, só vim pegar uma cópia do livro "Plantas Mediterrâneas", já que Tommy perdeu o dele.

-Eu não perdi pai! Os gêmeos Scamander**³** e o Weasley que deram sumiço nele! – O rosto de Hermione e de Ron ficou branco por um segundo.

-Não foi o Hugo Weasley? Foi?

-Não, foi o Fred. – O garoto fez uma careta enquanto Ron e Hermione pareciam ficar aliviados.

-Eles são o trio parada dura aqui de Hogwarts. – Neville explicou. – Já perdi as contas de quantas vezes Minerva chamou George e Luna até a diretoria.

Harry estava prestes a dizer algo quando foi interrompido, a porta da sala havia sido aberta por Scorpius.

-Com licença... – O garoto pediu. – Tommie eu peguei seu livro de volta. – O loiro de cabelos platinados disse ao outro rapaz que abriu um largo sorriso.

-Obrigado Scorpius. – O Malfoy mais novo devolveu o livro ao outro sonserino e observou o cômodo, suas bochechas ficaram levemente rosadas quando percebeu que Harry estava ali.

-Oi Scorpius, tudo bem? – Harry perguntou dando um leve aceno.

-Ah... Oi se... Senhor Potter. – O garoto gaguejou e corou bruscamente.

-Estamos atrasados, vamos logo. – Thomas fez uma careta e segurou o braço de Malfoy o arrastando para fora da sala. Neville balançou a cabeça quando as crianças desapareceram de vista.

-Bom, eu devia voltar para a sala também, ainda tenho três classes até o intervalo, foi bom rever vocês. – Ron, Hermione e Harry se despediram do homem.

-Aquele era o filho do Malfoy? – Ron perguntou a Harry com uma sobrancelha arqueada.

-É... – Harry disse com um sorriso debochado. – Eu fiquei com essa expressão também quando o vi.

-Por todos os dragões da Romênia... – O ruivo disse baixinho. – Ah sim, Hermione como você não me disse que a doninha era professor dos meus anjinhos?! – Ron perguntou irritado para a esposa que revirou os olhos.

-Harry nós estamos indo ok, se cuide e mantenha contato. – A mulher começou a empurrar o marido cômodo afora, o ruivo insistia em argumentar porque não havia sido informado sobre Malfoy.

-Esses dois não mudam...

**HxD**

Durante o intervalo Harry foi chamado para almoçar no grande salão na mesa dos professores, sentou-se entre Neville e Dominic os dois lhe davam dicas para quando inicia-se a vida de docente.

-E cuidado com o trio parada dura. – Neville disse agitado.

-Se você não os controlar logo de cara, sobem na sua cabeça. – Harry riu da expressão que ambos faziam, o moreno estava de melhor humor agora.

-E quando posso assumir as aulas então, Eldwin? – Harry perguntou animado, o professor mais velho abriu um sorriso enorme.

-Meu jovem, se você quiser hoje mesmo. – O velho riu, obviamente havia falado brincando. – Tenho que cuidar de minha saúde o mais depressa possível... – Dominic colocou a mão no queixo como se pensasse no assunto. – Sabe, amanhã eu teria que ir ao St. Mungus de um jeito ou de outro, não gostaria de entrar no meu lugar? – O moreno considerou por alguns minutos, iria assumir o cargo depressa "Mas que mal há nisso?... Pelo menos assim posso _tirá-la_ da minha cabeça..."

-Claro, por que não? – O velho vibrou quando ouviu as palavras do jovem feiticeiro.

-É assim que se fala, isso merece um brinde cavalheiros! – Os três ergueram seus copos com suco de abóbora.

Harry estava se divertindo ouvindo as histórias de Dominic e Hagrid sobre os alunos da escola, até Neville lhe perguntar baixinho.

-Harry, você e Ginny não estão mais juntos, não é mesmo? – O moreno segurou a respiração, não queria falar sobre a esposa, contudo estava prestes a responder quando foi interrompido.

-Neville. – Malfoy ralhou com o outro professor, por um segundo Harry pensou que o loiro estivesse censurando Longbottom por sua causa. – Onde está o extrato de camomila e o alecrim que lhe pedi?

-Ah sim, é verdade não se preocupe Malfoy vou trazer. – Neville levantou da mesa deixando uma cadeira vazia entre Harry e Draco.

-Parece que você vai mesmo virar professor... _Testa rachada._ – O sangue do moreno ferveu com o apelido infantil do outro, há quanto tempo não ouvia isso?

-Quantos anos você tem Malfoy?! – Harry perguntou irritado, e o outro riu debochado.

-O bastante para saber que você vai ser um desastre dentro da sala de aula. – O moreno levantou-se da cadeira onde estava.

Minerva que estava sentada no centro da mesa censurou ambos com o olhar, o loiro bufou.

-Vamos torcer para que sua competência de educador não seja igual a sua competência de jogador... – O loiro resmungou deixando a mesa e não dando tempo ao moreno de lhe responder.

-Mas eu era um _melhor_ apanhador que você... – Harry disse emburrado para si mesmo. – Maldita serpente...

**HxD**

Durante a noite Harry pegou com Dominic o material para amanhã, já tinha as aulas planejadas e tudo que iria necessitar. O velho lhe instruiu bem sobre como se portar na frente dos alunos, apesar do moreno já ter alguma noção na prática de lecionar, recordava-se bem dos encontros da Armada Dumbledore e como havia ensinado todos do grupo.

Ficou até tarde na sala dos professores, não lia mais os livros na sua frente já havia praticamente memorizado todos, começou a mexer então na baderna que havia sobre a mesa, tinha alguns trabalhos de Herbologia parcialmente corrigidos, livros de Aritmancia e de História da Magia quando levantou alguns deles pode ver uma revista com a foto da esposa.

Perdeu o fôlego.

Puxou devagar o almanaque, Ginny estava sorrindo na capa, a foto havia sido tirada há meses atrás, o moreno tinha certeza, pois nessa época havia comemorado com a moça a vitória das Holyhead Harpies sobre os Ballycastle Bats.

A sensação de estômago embrulhado voltou, e sem poder explicar sentiu-se extremamente miserável "Foi minha culpa?... Eu fiz algo errado?" A revista começou a ficar molhada com as lágrimas pesadas que escorriam de sua face.

"Como ela pode... Ser tão fria, sem coração?..." O homem soluçava agora, não se importou, estava tarde era bem provável que estivessem todos dormindo, então ninguém o veria daquela forma, tão ferido, fraco e humilhado. "Depois de todos esses anos... Me machucar assim?..."

Um barulho o fez levantar a cabeça, viu Malfoy na porta tinha os braços cruzados "Porra!" Pensou irritado virando o rosto e limpando-o com o cós das mãos "Era só o que eu precisava..." Pensou irônico.

O moreno não levantou o rosto, mas colocou o braço sobre a revista na tentativa de escondê-la. Ouviu os passos do loiro dentro cômodo, Draco puxou uma cadeira e sentou-se de frente para o ex-grifinório, contudo silêncio ainda predominava o local.

Curioso Harry levantou o rosto para encarar Malfoy, o olhar de ambos se encontrou. Os olhos prateados do loiro o miravam de forma atenta, enquanto os olhos verdes do moreno o observavam desconfiado.

Nesses minutos em que ficaram se encarando Harry pode ver melhor a aparência de Malfoy, que agora tinha os cabelos mais longos, a franja quase lhe cobria os olhos "Os olhos dele sempre foram tão cinza?..."

-Você realmente tem um cabeção. – O loiro disse repentinamente fazendo Harry sobressaltar.

-O quê?! – Perguntou exaltado Malfoy sabia como provocá-lo.

-Tome cuidado para não acertar nenhum aluno com essa sua cabeça monstruosa!

O ex-grifinório levantou-se e agarrou o loiro pelo colarinho, contudo Draco não esboçou nenhuma reação, nem ao menos riu debochado, voltou a encarar Harry de forma atenta.

Quando tempo ficaram daquela forma não sabia dizer, mas lhe pareceu uma eternidade.

-Não vai me soltar? – O ex-sonserino finalmente perguntou, não tinha sarcasmo ou desprezo em sua voz "Maldito o que há com ele?!" Harry pensou irritado.

O moreno soltou as vestes de Draco que balançou um pouco com a violência de Harry, viu o loiro mexer dentro de suas próprias vestes e retirar um frasco que depositou sobre a mesa.

-Essa poção evita sonhos. – O loiro disse.

-É para mim?

-E tem outra pessoa aqui? – Perguntou debochado.

O moreno fechou o punho.

-Malfoy... – Ele começou a falar, mas o outro o ignorou e seguiu para a porta. – Malfoy! – Harry o chamou.

-Se te faz chorar não deve ser algo bom... Não é mesmo? – O ex-sonserino perguntou mais para si mesmo do que para Harry e deixou o cômodo.

O moreno segurou o frasco nas mãos e fez uma careta, maldita doninha que o deixava exaltado.

-Eu não tenho um cabeção... Branquelo... – O moreno não havia percebido, mas havia tirado a esposa por completo de seus pensamentos.

***HxD***

**E mais um capítulo xD Agora os pontos importantes:**

**¹ - No livro Neville é descrito como loiro diferente do filme onde o ator é moreno .-. Então estou apenas seguindo-o.**

**² Thomas não é um personagem do livro apesar de Neville ter de fato se casado com Hannah Abbott, J.K não fez menção de criança alguma do casal, então o Tommie é invenção da minha cabecinha doida...**

**³ Os gêmeos Scamander são personagens reais da tia J.K, filhos da Luna com Rolf. Achei que seria divertido se eles se tornassem o Fred e o George da segunda geração de H.P aprontando junto com um Weasley de verdade xD**

Malfoy-Nina – **Pois é Harry vai ter muita responsabilidade xD e vai ter que ter muita paciência com o Malfoy pai, pelo menos o filho vai ser tranquilo de encarar e muito obrigada pelo elogios moça espero que esse capítulo também tenha ficado bom ^_^**

PandoraMaria **– Sim verdade né *u* E eu tenho que admitir que eu ri quando você disse que o Dray incorporou o Snape xD ai, ai, que saudade do ranhoso T.T**

Lunnafianna **– Obrigada moça *.* espero tenha gostado desse capítulo =D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Avisos:** Os meninos são todos da tia J.K, só estou os usando temporariamente. =]

**A única coisa que me pertence aqui é a criatividade, então sejamos todos inovadores e não realizem plágios ok ^_^**

Fic Drarry – Slash (Conteúdo homossexual)

Sim o Draco é uke, passivo e por aí vai... =P

***HxD***

Acordou cedo na manhã seguinte sentindo-se descansado, pelo menos a poção que Malfoy lhe deu havia sido útil encarou o frasquinho com uma careta "Acho que vou ter que devolver isso..."

Assim que Harry terminou de se arrumar rumou para a classe, iria substituir Dominic pela primeira vez, sua aula seria Corvinal e Lufa-lufa do sexto ano. Assim que entrou foi surpreendido por fogos de artifício que formaram um grande raio que sumiu logo em seguida, o trio parada dura já o aguardava em sala de aula.

-Oi Harry! – Fred, filho de George e Angelina o cumprimentou com um largo sorriso, Harry acabou sorrindo também.

-Como vai Fred? E vocês dois quem são?

-Lorcan. – Disse o garoto loiro de cabelos arrepiados com a gravata da Corvinal amarrada no pulso, tinha os olhos de Luna Lovegood prateados e arregalados.

-Lysander. – Respondeu o irmão do garoto, diferente de Lorcan tinha a gravata amarrada no alto da testa.

Harry observou os dois gêmeos, era óbvia a semelhança entre os dois e a mãe, tão excêntricos assim como Luna tinham em volta do pescoço colares feitos de rolhas de cerveja amanteigada.

-Somos o trio parada dura, e viemos para lhe dar as boas vindas! – No momento em que Fred disse essas palavras mais fogos estouraram dentro da sala de aula.

Harry sorriu era quase como voltar no tempo, contudo ele era responsável pelos garotos a sua frente e havia sido advertido sobre o trio.

-Ok, ok acredito que sou bem vindo. – O moreno disse bagunçando os próprios cabelos. – Mas vocês vão se comportar na minha aula, certo? – Os meninos gargalharam.

-Bom... – Lysander disse colocando a mão sobre o queixo como se pensasse no assunto.

-Podemos pensar no seu caso... – Lorcan disse brincalhão.

-Mas não prometemos nada. – Fred disse afrouxando sua gravata azul da Corvinal.** ¹**

-Seu pai não me contou que você era da Corvinal. – O moreno comentou e o ruivo riu.

-Papai queria que eu fosse da Grifinória, mas gosto de pensar que fui parar na Corvinal por causa de meu cérebro excepcional. – O garoto disse orgulhoso passando a mão sobre o símbolo de sua casa.

Conforme os demais alunos chegaram na sala, Harry deu início a aula e ficou feliz em informar que foi um sucesso, o moreno tinha um talento natural para a coisa, até conseguiu sem problemas controlar o trio baderneiro.

As demais aulas de Harry ocorreram como o planejado e também foram incrivelmente prazerosas.

Quando chegou o intervalo o moreno demorou para sair da sala ajeitava o seu material, quando ouviu a voz de sua garotinha lhe chamar.

-Papai! – A pequena ruiva estava de mãos dadas com Albus e James. Lily soltou-se dos irmãos e correu para abraçar o pai, Harry ergueu a garota de treze anos em seus braços.

-Hey princesinha. – O moreno disse beijando o rosto da garota.

-É verdade sobre você e a mamãe? – James foi direto ao assunto, Harry suspirou e com a mão livre acaricio o rapaz.

-Aí depende do que vocês ouviram.

-Que a mamãe traiu você... – Albus disse com um tom cabisbaixo, Lily olhava atenta para o pai esperando também uma resposta. Harry colocou a garotinha no chão e respirou fundo.

-É verdade... – Harry se preparava para um longo discurso, mas foi interrompido por seu filho mais velho.

-Como ela pode fazer isso com você?! Ela não... – James perguntou exaltado, respirava de forma irregular, Harry o abraçou.

-James acalme-se ok, ela continua sendo sua mãe. – Harry torceu os lábios. – O que está acontecendo é... – "Como eu posso explicar isso a eles, se nem eu mesmo entendo..." – Adultos são muito confusos. – Harry tentou sorrir para acalmar as crianças. –Bem, vocês não devem ficar com raiva da sua mãe, está bem. – O garoto mais velho continuou com uma expressão irritada na face.

-Vocês vão se divorciar? – Lily perguntou segurando a mão de Harry.

O moreno voltou a torcer os lábios era doloroso dizer isso aos filhos.

-Sim nós vamos. – Harry disse cabisbaixo não queria desapontar os filhos dessa maneira, sentou-se sobre sua mesa e Albus se aproximou do pai. – Desculpe crianças... – Terminou dizendo baixinho e abatido.

-Não se preocupe velhão – Albus disse colocando a mão sobre o joelho do pai tentando reconfortá-lo. – Pelo menos assim vamos ganhar dois presentes no natal, igual ao Scorpius.

-Scorpius? O filho do Malfoy? – Harry perguntou à Albus.

-É, os pais dele também são divorciados. – O garoto de olhos verdes respondeu sorrindo para o pai.

-Você e Scorpius são amigos? – Harry voltou a perguntar.

-Claro! – O garoto disse animado. – Sempre fazemos os trabalhos juntos.

-O branquelo morre de vontade de ir lá em casa... Sabe pai... – James começou a dizer de forma maldosa, o irmão lhe encarou atravessado.

-James! – Albus ralhou com o irmão. – De qualquer forma ele é bem legal. – Harry ficou pensativo por alguns segundos.

-E quanto ao professor Malfoy? Como ele é com vocês? Ele é bom professor? – James rolou os olhos.

-Ele é ok, mas não aguento mais as meninas e alguns dos meninos suspirando nas aulas de poções. – O garoto respondeu cruzando os braços.

-Você só está dizendo isso porque a Dominique **²** não te dá bola e tem uma quedinha pelo professor. – Albus alfinetou o irmão que fechou o rosto em uma careta.

-Mas não se preocupe papai você é mil vezes mais bonito que ele, tenho certeza que suas alunas também vão ficar suspirando. – Lily disse com um sorriso largo, Harry fez uma careta "Não era bem isso que eu queria saber quando perguntei sobre o Malfoy".

-Obrigado princesinha. – A garota sorriu para o pai.

-Bom, eu vou indo talvez a Dominique já esteja na sala... – James disse sonhador. – Até mais pai! – O garoto sumiu no corredor.

-Eu também vou, tenho aula de Quadribol agora e não quero me atrasar. – Albus acenou para o pai e saiu.

-E você meu anjinho? – Harry perguntou atencioso para a filha.

-Também quero chegar cedo na aula, Hagrid disse que tem um animal surpresa para a nossa sala. – Harry fez uma careta, em seus tempos de escola os animais do bruxo sempre acabavam sendo um tanto perigosos.

-Está bem então, mas tome cuidado... – A menina se preparou para sair. – E não chegue muito perto do que Hagrid lhe mostrar ok. – A filha riu da expressão nervosa do pai e sumiu de vista.

Harry sentou-se em sua cadeira e bagunçou seus cabelos, não iria para o grande salão almoçar "Já está quase na hora da próxima aula... Sair agora seria bobagem." O moreno resolveu então aguardar até o jantar.

-Com licença professor... – O ex-grifinório ouviu uma voz familiar. – Você está ocupado agora? – Harry sorriu para Scorpius.

-Não, você precisa de algo? – Ele perguntou com um sorriso.

-Bem... – O rapaz começou a dizer de forma ansiosa. – Na verdade eu vim porque não o vi na mesa dos professores. – Assim que terminou de falar suas bochechas ganharam um tom rosado, Harry reparou que isso era frequente com o jovem sonserino.

-É, não fui ao grande salão porque estava sem tempo, fazer o que não é mesmo? – O jovem mordeu os lábios ficando ainda mais embaraçado.

-Eu trouxe isso para você. – O moreno reparou que o garoto segurava um cupcake nas mãos. – Se soubesse que você não tinha almoçado, eu traria algo mais, ou melhor...

-Oh, obrigado. – Harry pegou o doce do loiro. – Mas tem certeza que você quer dá-lo para mim?

-Sim... – Scorpius disse tímido. – Eu o trouxe para você... – O garoto terminou sua fala e começou a brincar com as próprias mãos se preparando para dizer algo, contudo foi interrompido por Thomas que entrou na sala.

-Aí está você. – Longbottom disse a Scorpius, o jovem que havia acabado de chegar fez uma careta quando reparou em Harry. – Oi. – Ele disse forçando um sorriso.

-Hey Thomas.

-Oi Tommie, você estava me procurando? – Malfoy perguntou ao outro garoto.

-É... – O loiro de olhos castanhos pareceu pensar antes de falar. – Eu... Queria praticar quadribol com você, sabe antes da Hooch chegar ao campo.

-Ah... Ok... – O filho de Malfoy disse vago. – Te vejo na terceira aula, professor Potter. – Scorpius tentou falar ao moreno enquanto Thomas já o arrastava porta à fora.

-Crianças... – Harry disse quando eles os dois garotos deixaram a sala.

**HxD**

Com o passar do dia, Harry pode conhecer os demais alunos, no terceiro período ele encontrou-se novamente com o quinto ano, na classe ele já conhecia Hugo, Rose, Thomas, Scorpius, Louis **³** e claro seu filho Albus.

Apesar da algazarra a aula foi boa, o moreno havia solicitado aos garotos que formassem duplas ( Algo que se arrependeu amargamente mais tarde ) Abus sentou-se com Louis e recebeu olhares atravessados de boa parte dos alunos, mas não pareceu se importar, Hugo e Rose discutiam alto, enquanto Nicholas Wood iniciou uma pequena batalha com Matthew Flint que Harry teve que apartar. Isso sem falar nos olhares constantes de Scorpius e as caretas de Thomas.

Quando a noite finalmente chegou, Harry estava exausto e com fome, se dirigiu ao grande salão e jantou junto com os demais professores que o parabenizaram pelo seu primeiro dia de aula. O único professor que não estava na mesa era Malfoy, colocou a mão no bolso e sentiu o frasquinho que o loiro havia lhe dado "Preciso devolver isso..." Pensou fazendo uma careta.

Após o jantar Harry se dirigiu até a sala de Malfoy que estava fechada, o moreno bateu.

-Entre. – O homem ouviu a voz do loiro de dentro do cômodo, o ex-grifinório fez uma careta não queria ver o colega de trabalho só devolver o recipiente da poção, contudo abriu a porta do aposento.

O moreno não podia deixar de notar como aquele lugar parecer ainda mais organizado do que quando Snape estava por perto.

Draco estava sentado em sua mesa checando algumas folhas "Ah qual é?! Você não pode olhar para cá só para eu lhe devolver esse frasquinho?!" O loiro parecia não ter intenção nenhuma em mirar a pessoa que havia acabado de entrar.

O ex-grifinório sem escolha foi até o loiro e deixou o pequeno recipiente sobre a mesa do ex-sonserino, Harry virou-se para deixar a sala quando Draco falou.

-Oh... É você. – O loiro disse com sua voz arrastada, contudo não parecia nem um pouco surpreso em ver o moreno em sua sala. – A poção funcionou? – O loiro voltou a abaixar o rosto para corrigir as folhas em sua mesa.

-Sim, funcionou... – O moreno soou vago, não entendia porque o loiro havia lhe dado a poção.

-Então espere um pouco, já pego mais na sala dos fundos.

-Por quê?... – A pergunta escorregou dos lábios do moreno.

-O que você quer dizer com "por quê?". Está dizendo que não precisa dela? – Draco perguntou em um tom arrogante e Harry lhe fez uma careta.

Claro que precisava da poção, era assustador fechar os olhos e ver nitidamente Ginny e Colin trepando feito coelhos, dormir com essa imagem na cabeça era impossível.

Draco notou a falta de ação de Harry, e voltou a falar.

-Sente-se, isso vai demorar alguns apenas minutos. – O loiro disse terminando de corrigir mais uma folha e partindo para a próxima.

Harry ainda com uma careta na face sentou-se em umas das mesas de frente para o loiro, não pode evitar em pensar que isso era similar à uma detenção com Snape.

-E então _cabeção_, como foi o seu primeiro dia de aula? – O loiro perguntou sem levantar o rosto para mirar Harry, deixando o outro irritado com o apelido infantil.

-Foi bem... – Harry respondeu sem vontade alguma, o loiro ficou em silêncio por algum tempo até voltar a falar.

-Você almoçou? – O moreno ficou confuso com a pergunta do outro.

-Está preocupado comigo Malfoy? – O loiro levantou a cabeça para observar o ex-grifinório e encarou profundamente os olhos verdes de Harry, dando ao moreno um arrepio pela espinha.

-Na verdade? Sim. – Os olhos verdes de Harry se arregalaram. – Pode imaginar o trabalho que um trasgo que nem você daria se ficasse doente? Coitada de Pomfrey naquela idade ter que tratar um cara sem cérebro que nem você?... – Zombou o loiro e Harry apertou os punhos.

-Estou saindo.

-Sente. – Draco disse autoritário. – Eu só brincando com você.

-É mesmo? Nem reparei... – Harry respondeu sarcástico enquanto sentava-se novamente, Draco o encarou um tanto surpreso.

-Como eu dizia... – O loiro ignorou o comentário de Harry. – Só vou demorar mais uns minutos corrigindo isso _cicatriz,_ já lhe trago a poção. – Harry torceu os lábios com o apelido.

-Porque você não é _meigo_ como seu filho?... – O moreno balbuciou para si mesmo, contudo o loiro o ouviu.

-O que você disse?...

-Que você poderia agir como seu filho. – Harry bufou. – A única coisa que vocês têm em comum é a aparência...

-Espere... Está me dizendo que você falou com ele? – O loiro parecia preocupado.

-Claro, sou o professor dele... –Harry zombou do loiro que fez uma careta "Há! Dessa vez eu ganhei!"

-Potter... – O loiro disse em um tom de advertência. – Sobre o que você e meu filho conversaram? – A primeira coisa que veio a mente de Harry foi quando o jovem loiro lhe pediu um autógrafo, contudo ele não contou a Draco era óbvio que se o fizesse deixaria Scopius encrencado.

-Sobre pouca coisa, só o necessário. – Mentiu, e o loiro ainda o encarou de forma suspeita. Draco terminou de corrigir os trabalhos e foi até a porta dos fundos voltando com um novo frasco.

-Quando a poção acabar volte para buscar mais. – Disse em um tom severo, o moreno não demorou nem um segundo para pegar o frasco e sair, contudo não pode evitar ser educado.

-Obrigado. – O moreno se amaldiçoou odiava agir como "_santo Potter_".

**HxD**

** Primeiro desculpem pela demora anime friends e etc ;) vocês entendem, né? E agora comentários sobre a fic xD:**

**¹ Eu até queria fazer o Fred II grifinório, mas parece que só existe essa casa -.- Então deixei o ruivo na Corvinal mesmo.**

**² Ele está falando de Dominique Weasley a filha do meio de Bill e Fleur ;)**

**³ Louis é o filho mais novo de Bill e Fleur, ai, ai deve ser bom ser um oitavo Veela xD**

luanynha . mara **– Obrigada moça e desculpa pela demora do capítulo ;) See you**

Lunnafianna** – E não é? xD As brigas deles são sempre engraçadas ^_^ Bye**

Gaia-san** – Hehe, mas já está adivinhando meu script? xD hehe eu ri com a Ginny vadia também não gosto dela, até :D**

PandoraMaria** – Risos obrigada moça que bom que você gostou do outro capítulo espero que esse também esteja bom ;)**

Lunadressa** – Eu não resisto adoro ver o pessoal falando mal da Ginny também não gosto dela e sinto pela demora do capítulo a pessoa que vós fala é atrapalhada xD**

Mchnee** – Que nada moça conheço bem a preguiça ela também me domina xD Né o Tommie tem seu charme de Longbottom =P Sorry pela demora ^_^**

Yasmin Sofia** – Oi moça *.* onwt a primeira coisa que eu fiz foi contar de você para minha beta, amei ouvir que você acompanha minhas fics ;) Bom espero que esse capítulo esteja bom, beijos.**

AnaLidia30 **– É eu também acho que o Draco adora se fazer de difícil deve estar no sangue dos Malfoy's xD Até desculpe pela demora do capítulo, bye ;)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Avisos:** Os meninos são todos da tia J.K, só estou os usando temporariamente. =]

**A única coisa que me pertence aqui é a criatividade, então sejamos todos inovadores e não realizem plágios ok ^_^**

Fic Drarry – Slash (Conteúdo homossexual)

Sim o Draco é uke, passivo e por aí vai... =P

***HxD***

-Loirinho nós devíamos voltar! – Thomas resmungou com Scorpius.

-Eu não quero voltar Tommie... – O loiro mais baixo resmungou andando na frente do outro sonserino no corredor.

-Está muito cedo, por que não vamos para o dormitório? – Longbottom perguntou esfregando um dos olhos.

-Não vou voltar, se você quiser pode ir, não sei por que quis vir junto mesmo...

O loiro mais alto fez uma careta.

-_Ele_ não vai estar na sala... – Thomas resmungou.

-Mas talvez ele tenha ido arrumar alguma coisa. – Scorpius disse sonhador e o outro sonserino fechou ainda mais o rosto.

Quando chegaram à sala de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas encontraram a porta cerrada.

-Não te falei... – Scorpius rolou os olhos.

-Ainda assim, vou esperar por ele... – O garoto cruzou os braços, mas arregalou os olhos para Thomas.

-Que foi? – O loiro mais alto estranhou o olhar de Malfoy.

-Trevor está no seu ombro. – Thomas fez uma careta e segurou o sapo pela pata de ponta cabeça.

-Ah seu treco idiota... – O loiro de olhos castanho balançou o bicho, Scorpius tirou o sapo das mãos do amigo.

-Não seja malvado com ele.

-Mas é por culpa dele que eu não tenho um bichinho melhor... Sem falar que ele insiste em me seguir aonde quer que eu vá. **¹**

-Isso não é desculpa. – Scorpius acariciou a cabeça do bichinho. – E ele está velho trate-o melhor, ok. – Malfoy sorriu e devolveu o sapo a Thomas, o garoto mais alto mordeu os lábios.

-Está bem... – Disse corando de leve.

-Ora, ora o que os sonserinos fazem aqui nesse horário?... – Fred perguntou debochado aos garotos, Lorcan e Lysander postaram-se ao lado do Corvinal.

-Não enche Weasley... – Longbottom resmungou com o ruivo, que se aproximou do loiro e o mirou zombeiro.

-Conseguiu fazer as lições de Herbologia sem seu livro?... – O garoto sorriu com escárnio.

-Será que vocês dois poderiam não discutir logo de manhã... – Malfoy perguntou fazendo careta para ambos. O ruivo mirou o loiro menor.

-Bom dia _Scorp_, está bonito como sempre... – Fred disse acariciando os cabelos platinados do loiro.

Thomas puxou o ruivo pelo ombro afastando-o de Malfoy, Fred cambaleou e encarou o outro com uma careta.

-Ora seu...

Os gêmeos Scamander retiraram as varinhas de suas vestes com cara de poucos amigos.

-Não está meio cedo para vocês estarem por aqui? – Os garotos sobressaltaram com a voz de Potter. O bruxo mais velho tinha um sorriso enquanto carregava consigo alguns livros e na outra mão uma xícara de café.

-Bom dia professor. – Scorpius abriu um largo sorriso.

-Oi Harry... – Fred disse decepcionado, esperava começar seu dia com um pequeno duelo. – Estávamos apenas nos cumprimentando, bom acho que vamos indo não é Lorcan. – O ruivo mirou o amigo que acenou positivamente. – Lysander. – O outro gêmeo também acenou. – Tenha um bom dia Scorpius... – O ruivo cantarolou fazendo Thomas apertar os punhos.

-Eu ajudo você a carregar isso professor Potter. – O loiro de olhos prateados correu até o moreno para pegando alguns dos livros que Harry carregava. O ex-grifinório entrou na sala com os dois garotos.

-Você e Fred não se dão bem? – Harry perguntou de súbito para Thomas que voltou a se sobressaltar.

-Bem... – O loiro mais alto fez uma careta. – O Fred é... _Convencido_... – Harry observou o garoto torcer os lábios irritado "Não se parece nada com o Neville..."

-Você vai pisar no Trevor... – Scorpius alertou o amigo que se assustou e pisou em falso levando um tombo.

"Não, me enganei é igualzinho ao pai..."

Scorpius ajudou o loiro mais alto a se levantar.

-Fred não é convencido... – Thomas fez uma careta com o comentário de Malfoy. – Ele me devolveu o seu livro sem problemas, tudo que tive que fazer foi pedir a ele.

-Você é ingênuo demais loirinho... – Thomas disse revirando os olhos.

-Hum?... – Scorpius o encarou confuso.

-Deixa pra lá...

**HxD**

As aulas de Harry decorreram sem problemas, durante seu intervalo Filch avisou ao bruxo que Minerva queria vê-lo em sua sala.

O moreno seguiu um tanto inquieto para a sala da feiticeira imaginando o que poderia ter feito de errado, contudo quando chegou lá à bruxa tinha um sorriso reconfortante nos lábios.

-Queria me ver? – Harry perguntou cauteloso.

-Potter... – A bruxa disse sem jeito. – Umas cartas chegaram para você... – A mulher mostrou ao moreno uma pequena pilha sobre sua mesa.

Quando o moreno se aproximou pode ver o nome de Ginny sobre os envelopes.

"Um soco no estômago seria mais agradável..."

-Estive mantendo-as aqui, pois não queria que se alarmasse... Mas elas continuam vindo... – Harry fechou os olhos desejando não se lembrar da esposa.

-Ah... Sim... – A voz do moreno saiu baixa. – Pode mandá-las direto para o meu quarto da próxima vez... Não creio que vou ficar alarmado. – O moreno mentiu, e pegou o montinho de cartas sobre a mesa e as guardou dentro de seus bolsos.

Tentou andar pelo corredor mantendo-se inerte da dor que sentia no peito, mas suas pernas pareciam não lhe obedecer estavam bambas, à vontade de chorar crescia em sua garganta, colocou as mãos nos bolsos e sentiu o papel delicado.

Foi o bastante para ter que se apoiar na parede mais próxima. "Não chore, não chore" Dizia para si mesmo, entretanto algumas lágrimas desceram contra sua vontade.

-Merda...

-Potter. – Draco estava ao seu lado "De onde esse maldito veio?..."

-O que você quer Malfoy? – Perguntou irritado, o loiro não lhe respondeu.

Esmagou algumas das cartas em seus bolsos "E ainda tem a maldita doninha..." O sangue fervia não sabia explicar porque agarrou as vestes do loiro e o empurrou contra a parede, o ex-sonserino não reagiu, encarava Harry sem qualquer expressão.

Talvez fosse a sensação de humilhação que o tivesse feito agarrar as vestes do loiro, ou ódio pela traição da esposa, ou apenas quisesse descontar sua raiva em alguém. Seu punho tremia, ele o levantou devagar.

-Vai me bater? – A voz do loiro o fez perceber suas ações, soltou Draco rapidamente.

-Desculpe... – Harry virou o rosto envergonhado, por um segundo havia sido tomado por uma fúria que desconhecia.

O loiro observou o ex-grifinório e o puxou pela manga da camisa.

-Malfoy...

O loiro continuou arrastando o outro bruxo levando-o até um banheiro.

-Lave o rosto cicatriz... – Disse inexpressivo.

O moreno ainda sem graça e com uma careta fez o que o outro disse, quando mirou-se no espelho estremeceu, havia chorado bem mais do que tinha imaginado, seu rosto estava completamente vermelho e molhado.

Lavou o rosto devagar, Malfoy estava encostado na parede com os braços cruzados, Harry podia vê-lo no reflexo do espelho.

-Desculpe Malfoy... – O ex-grifinório voltou a pedir, o loiro não se moveu muito menos respondeu ao moreno.

Harry apoiou-se na pia olhando para o ralo, queria que o ex-sonserino o deixasse sozinho para desabafar o que estava em seu peito, mas Draco parecia não ter intenção nenhuma em deixá-lo só.

-Já terminou não é mesmo? – O ex-sonserino não lhe deu a chance de responder. – Vamos, vou pegar uma poção para você na minha sala.

-Malfoy... – Ele começou.

-Se não vier comigo direi a Minerva que não está em condições de lecionar. – O loiro lhe respondeu severo, a contra gosto seguiu o outro até sua sala.

O loiro foi até a sala do fundo e voltou com um frasco nas mãos.

-Beba. – Harry segurou a poção hesitante. – Vamos Potter, ou prefere ficar no quarto? – O loiro soou irritado.

Harry tomou a poção que não tinha um gosto agradável, mas sentiu-se menos abatido. Quando o moreno tomou toda a poção o ex-sonserino sentou-se em sua mesa.

Harry encheu-se de fôlego e sentou de frente para o loiro. De todos, o homem era o único que parecia não se importar a respeito de sua esposa, ficava claro que ele sabia o que estava acontecendo e teve muitas oportunidades para debochar do moreno sobre isso, contudo não fazia.

-Me diga por quê...

-Lá vem você de novo com seus "porquês"... – O loiro remexeu impaciente nos livros sobre sua mesa.

-Malfoy... – Harry disse seu nome sério.

-Sei que você não quer conversar sobre isso, especialmente comigo. – O loiro o mirou com seus olhos prateados.

-Eu quero. – O moreno disse perseverante e Draco torceu os lábios desviando o olhar antes de começar a falar.

-Está bem... – Disse por fim. – Eu sei pelo que você está você está passando. Sei que parece o fim do mundo... – O loiro mirou o teto com asco. – É algo como perder o chão, similar a cair eternamente. – O loiro parecia irritado enquanto falava. – Senti tudo o que você sentiu... Mas depois você acaba descobrindo que não é bem assim.

-Sua esposa... – O moreno já suspeitava que a situação do loiro fosse parecida com a sua, pois Albus havia comentado sobre ele e a mulher estarem divorciados.

-Sim... Apesar de o nosso casamento ter sido arranjado não esperava isso dela. – O loiro voltou a torcer os lábios. – Eu encontrei na cama em que nós dividíamos a roupa de outro. – O loiro fez uma pausa. – Tudo que eu queria fazer era arrancar cada fio da cabeça dela... Diferente de você _santo Potter_ eu a fiz pagar na mesma moeda, perdi até a conta de quantos levei para a cama... Não é algo que me orgulho, mas... O que estou dizendo é que cada um lida com isso a sua maneira, você vai achar a sua.

Harry balançou a cabeça.

-Por que está sendo tão...

-Prefere que eu o trate mal? – O loiro perguntou arrogante - Que eu aja de forma infantil com você o tempo todo?

-Não... – Se apressou em responder.

-Bom. – O loiro respondeu cruzando os braços. - Já que afinal de contas _eu sou um adulto_ como você... – O loiro se justificou. – Ouça o conselho de alguém que teve o coração despedaçado duas vezes... Você vai sobreviver. – Terminou dizendo entediado.

Os dois se encararam, entretanto o loiro não manteve o olhar parecia irritado, Harry estava prestes a dizer algo ao ex-sonserino quando foi interrompido.

-Professor Potter? O que faz aqui? – Janine Finch-Fletchley do segundo ano estranhou quando viu os dois professores na mesma sala.

-Ah, eu só vim dar uma passada, parece que o horário da tarde já começou, não é mesmo? – A garota afirmou com a cabeça, parecia encantada por ver os dois professores juntos. – Bom, me vou... Até Malfoy... – Disse incerto ao homem, o loiro não o encarou havia aberto um livro e o folheava atento.

**HxD**

Depois do jantar Harry voltou à sala do loiro, assim como na noite anterior ele estava corrigindo as atividades dos alunos.

-A poção está aqui. – Draco disse sem mirar Harry.

O moreno voltou a sentar-se de frente para o feiticeiro.

-Ginny... – Harry disse devagar o nome da esposa e o loiro parou o que estava fazendo para prestar atenção no homem a sua frente. – Eu a vi com outro... _Colin_... – Não sabia explicar porque queria contar aquelas coisas ao ex-sonserino, se nem mesmo aos melhores amigo contou que viu a mulher com o jornalista, talvez porque ele entendesse sua dor. – A parte mais louca foi que ele continuou... _Sabe_... – O moreno passou a mão pelos cabelos. – Ela foi a primeira a perceber que eu estava ali. – Harry colocou a mão sobre o peito.

O loiro o encarou de forma reconfortante logo depois voltou a corrigir as atividades.

-Talvez não lhe sirva de consolo, mas não sei o que você viu naquela ruiva...

O moreno não disse nada, mas quando ouviu as palavras do homem realmente pensou no assunto. O que exatamente tinha atraído-o na moça?...

Despediu-se do feiticeiro estava sentindo-se melhor, contudo antes de sair ainda pode ouvir o loiro falar.

-Boa noite _cicatriz_... – "Parece que eu não vou me livrar tão cedo desse apelido."

***HxD***

**¹ Achei que seria engraçado se o sapa do Neville agisse do jeito oposto com o filho dele xD**

**Essa fic está sendo incrivelmente difícil de escrever .-. Desculpem pela demora, mas prometo me esforçar para postar logo o próximo capítulo ;)**

PandoraMaria** – Você está com muitas perguntas. Risos, e também pensei que Dominique era um garoto, foi a maior decepção ._. Droga Fleur nem para você ter dois minis Veella xD **

AnaLidia30** – É tem uns mistérios por aí xD eu ainda vou contar para todos porque o Dray está tão estressado, mas teremos que ser pacientes porque a pessoa que vós fala é incrivelmente lenta para escrever T.T**

luanynha .mara** – Bom... Acho que não tem como responder isso sem dar spoiler na minha própria fic .-. Hehe então farei muitos mistérios.**

Yasmin Sofia** – Concordo moça o garoto de ouro é bem lento mesmo, mas é uma das melhores características dele xD E acho que morri com seu comentário :3 Ai amado Merlin, me de o poder de não corar nessa hora xD**

Lunadressa** – São muitos mistérios em volta do Dray. hehe prometo revelar eles mais para frente e concordo plenamente Ginny vaca -.- Eita mundo injusto em que Harry e ela ficaram juntos T.T**

Gaia-san** – Ri alto aqui, suspeito você anda frequentando as aulas da Trelaway, mas... Cuidado viu se perguntar para Mione ela vai dizer que ela é uma farsante xD**

Squeeze** – :3 Obrigada, e desculpa a demora .-. Escritora mais que lenta aqui :x**


	6. Chapter 6

**Avisos:** Os meninos são todos da tia J.K, só estou os usando temporariamente. =]

**A única coisa que me pertence aqui é a criatividade, então sejamos todos inovadores e não realizem plágios ok ^_^**

Fic Drarry – Slash (Conteúdo homossexual)

Sim o Draco é uke, passivo e por aí vai... =P

***HxD***

Já tinha três meses que estava trabalhando como professor de Hogwarts e nesse tempo muita coisa aconteceu na vida de Harry. Havia pedido a mulher o divórcio, a moça sempre insistia em vê-lo, contudo o moreno constantemente a negava, não queria vê-la nem mesmo em pintura. Foi Ron quem entregou a papelada a sua ex-mulher já que o ex-grifinório se recusava a encontrá-la pessoalmente, mas isso não impediu a jogadora de lhe enviar diversas cartas.

As férias dos alunos estavam se aproximando o que deu ao professor de DCAT muito trabalho, porém foi algo que ao invés de deixar o moreno estressado ajudou-o a tirar Ginny de sua cabeça. Com frequência era visto carregando diversos papéis e livros pelos corredores, mas Harry não se incomodava apesar de tudo era mais divertido que trabalhar com Nott e Kingsley.

O moreno sempre deixava um sorriso escapar dos lábios quando pensava em seus alunos, se divertia demais com os garotos. O trio parada dura parecia estar sempre por perto em suas aulas, claro que por causa disso levava-os até a diretoria, afinal de contas não podia deixá-los cabularem as aulas.

Lembrava-se muito bem da última aula que teve com grifinórios e sonserinos, o trio parada dura entrou furtivamente em sua sala e encheram a mochila de Longbottom com Pântano Portátil ( Um dos produtos das Gemialidades Weasley ).

Harry teve muito trabalho para encontrar um contra-feitiço que acabasse com o cheiro que impregnou-se em sua sala. Não entendia a rivalidade entre Thomas e Fred, ambos detestavam-se, o ruivo estava sempre tentando sabotá-lo de algum modo, contudo o loiro por si só já era bastante atrapalhado.

Thomas era igualzinho ao pai, desajeitado. Tropeçava sozinho, caia, quebrava objetos, se machucava, enfim o garoto era um desastre ambulante. Em umas das aulas de Harry o garoto acertou a varinha no nariz de Matthew Flint que perguntou à Longbottom como ele havia conseguido entrar para Sonserina.

-Podia te perguntar a mesma coisa filhote de trasgo! – O rapaz respondeu a altura, Harry sabia que essa era a única coisa em que o garoto se diferenciava de Neville, era um tanto enfezado.

Flint não gostou nem um pouco do comentário, Harry percebendo que os dois estavam prestes a se atacarem dirigiu-se até eles, contudo Scorpius ficou entre os companheiros de casa.

-Hey Matt... Você sabe que o Tommie não fez nada de propósito! – Flint grunhiu.

-Mas ele... – O loiro abriu um sorriso.

-Ora vamos... – Scorpius disse dando um tapinha no ombro de Matthew que corou.

-Ok...

Harry riu quando lembrou-se dessa aula, sempre ficava preocupado com essas brigas entre alunos, e quando Scorpius ficou entre Matthew e Longbottom teve que admitir que sentiu um frio na barriga, o garoto loiro apesar de ter quinze anos assim como os demais, era mirrado e parecia ter pouca idade, contudo sempre conseguia livrar Thomas de suas encrencas.

Scorpius era um dos alunos favoritos de Harry, apesar de ser extremamente mimado tinha um sorriso gentil, e sempre conseguia fazer as coisas do jeito dele, também não era para menos o garoto era muito popular e estava sempre rodeado de amigos, talvez tivesse algo haver com sua boa aparência.

Scorpius e Albus faziam alguns dos trabalhos juntos, mas o filho de Harry muitas vezes acabava fazendo par com Louis. Os dois pareciam unha e carne, Harry recordou-se quando no final de uma de suas aulas o filho lhe disse.

-Vous êtes un bon professeur! – Harry encarou o rapaz confuso. – Saisir le jour! – Falou com um aceno e saiu da sala, definitivamente Albus estava passando tempo demais com Louis.

Harry espreguiçou-se em sua cadeira, estava sendo ótimo trabalhar em Hogwarts, mirou o relógio de sua sala, nove e quinze.

"Acho melhor pegar o armário da sala dos fundos" O moreno pensou, já que precisaria de um bicho papão para as classes da manhã.

Harry tentava sempre ser organizado com o planejamento de suas aulas "Assim como Malfoy" O homem fez uma careta quando pensou no colega de trabalho.

O ex-sonserino apesar de tudo ainda pegava em seu pé, como na semana passada quando lhe chamara de _cicatriz_ na frente dos alunos do sexto ano. Por esse motivo alguns dos garotos também usavam o apelido ( Claro, não de maneira pejorativa como Draco fazia ).

O loiro pareceu ficar aborrecido com a perda da autoria do apelido, então toda semana inventava um novo para Harry. O moreno ficava irritado com o ex-sonserino, mas em determinados momentos até que não se incomodava tanto com Malfoy, já que era por causa dele que conseguia dormir a noite. "Não posso esquecer de ir buscar a poção..."

-Olá professor! – Harry que estava fazendo o armário levitar dentro da sala, parou para mirar quem havia chamado-o.

-Ah, hey Scorpius. – O moreno sorriu, e o garoto não demorou para entrar em sua sala. – Onde está o Thomas? – Perguntou já que era costume os dois andarem sempre juntos.

-Detenção. – O jovem respondeu com uma careta. – Ele e Fred estavam brigando... De novo. – O loiro explicou com uma careta.

-Eles adoram brigar, não é mesmo? – Harry voltou a levitar o armário para deixá-lo no meio da sala.

-Sim... E para que isso?

-Uma surpresa para a aula de amanhã... – O moreno sorriu e seguiu de volta para sua mesa sentando-se.

-O que é? – O loiro perguntou se aproximando da cadeira de Harry.

-Se eu contar não vai ter graça. – O ex-grifinório respondeu brincalhão e o loiro lhe fez uma careta contrariado.

-Não gosto de surpresas, por que não me conta o que tem ali? – Scorpius sentou-se em cima da mesa do moreno.

-Você vai ter que ser paciente. – Harry disse divertido, removeu os óculos de sua face para limpá-los. – Prometo que vai ser divertido.

-Não vai contar nem mesmo para o seu aluno _favorito_? – Harry riu e passou o pano da camisa sobre uma das lentes, definitivamente Scorpius era egocêntrico como o pai.

-E você é meu aluno favorito? – Harry tinha a visão turva, mas conseguia ver um pouco da face do garoto, que estava muito próximo da sua.

-Claro que sou. – Scorpius cruzou os braços como uma criança mimada. – _Não sou_? – O garoto perguntou em tom de desafio.

Harry acabou rindo novamente.

-Tudo bem. – O homem se deu por vencido. – Você é, ma...

Harry não pode dizer mais nada, pois Scorpius havia pressionados os lábios contra os seus, o moreno sentiu um frio no estômago percorrer até sua garganta. Segurou o garoto afastando-o de si.

-O que está fazendo?! – Harry perguntou desesperado.

-Scorpius! – O moreno que estava sem os óculos não precisou nem ao menos mirar a porta para saber que aquela voz pertencia a Draco.

"Agora fodeu"

-Seu fedelho insolente! – Draco disse se aproximando de Scorpius com passos firmes. – Como ousa... Seu... Seu... – O Malfoy mais novo recuou alguns passos, contudo não parecia receoso, estreitava os olhos para o pai.

Harry viu Draco levantar a mão para o jovem e sentiu um arrepio lhe subir pela espinha.

-Malfoy! – Os dois loiros encaram Harry. – Ele é só uma criança! – Draco estreitou os olhos para o moreno. "Maldição, acho que vou morrer!"

-Você vai ter a sua vez, cabeça de mandrágora! – Harry quase não respirou, afinal o que estava acontecendo ali era culpa sua, deveria ter visto as intenções de Scorpius.

-Ouça... Ok... – Harry começou a dizer inseguro. – Você está irritado agora Malfoy... Não vá fazer nada irracional.

-E o que você acabou de fazer não foi irracional o bastante, soldadinho de araque?

Harry não respondeu, sabia que era o grande culpado ali, afinal ele era o adulto.

-Professor Potter não fez nada! – Scorpius defendeu Harry. – Eu fiz. Eu o beijei! – O garoto cerrou a mão em punho. – Eu o amo!

-Não diga coisas estúpidas pirralho! – Draco disse entre dentes.

-Não é estúpido, é verdade!

"Poderoso Merlin, onde é que eu fui me meter?!"

-Ouça Scorpius... Eu tenho certeza que você não me ama. – Harry começou a dizer de forma cautelosa ao rapaz. – Eu tenho o dobro da sua idade, e um filho do mesmo tamanho que você... – O loiro mais jovem torceu os lábios para as palavras do moreno, encarava-o aborrecido.

-Não! Eu te amo de verdade!

-Como eu te faço entender?... – Harry disse para si mesmo. – Eu gosto de você Scorpius, gosto mesmo. Você é meu melhor aluno, mas entenda os meus sentimentos por você são apenas de professor para aluno... Nada, além disso.

-Não! – Scorpius disse teimoso, algumas lágrimas escorriam de seus olhos prateados.

-Scorpius... – Harry disse gentil, mas o garoto o empurrou, o moreno quase não se moveu. – Ouça ok...

-Não! – O garoto loiro fugiu da sala evitando a conversa com Harry.

O moreno suspirou quando ficou sozinho na sala com Draco.

-Então... – Harry tentou lhe dizer.

-Te odeio! – Foram as palavras do loiro, ele seguiu para a porta e a bateu com um estrondo.

-É... Fodeu de vez...

**HxD**

Scorpius correu até a Sonserina, tinha o rosto vermelho e algumas lágrimas ainda escorriam de sua face. Assim que chegou à entrada de sua casa encontrou Albus e Thomas saindo. Abraçou o moreno que se sobressaltou.

-O que houve Scorp? – O garoto de olhos verdes perguntou assustado.

-Se o Fred fez alguma coisa... – Thomas disse batendo os punhos.

-Fred não fez nada... – O loiro escondeu o rosto no peito de Albus, e Thomas fez uma careta.

-E então? Por que você está assim?

-Seu pai... Eu... Eu... – O loiro tentou falar aos soluços, contudo foi interrompido por Louis.

-Pourquoi es-tu avec lui? Vous deviez vous rendre à la Tour d'Astronomie! Albus 'm jaloux! Pourquoi êtes-vous ici? Dites-moi! – Louis começou a falar em francês com Albus, o garoto veela parecia estressado.

-Louis se calmer! Je vais vous parler plus tard... – O garoto de olhos verdes tentou tranquilizá-lo, Thomas ergueu uma sobrancelha para o colega de casa.

-Parlez-moi maintenant! – O francês berrou com Albus.

-Desde quando você fala francês? – Thomas perguntou ao garoto de olhos verdes.

-Bom... – Albus disse sem jeito. – Falo com vocês depois ok? – O garoto disse tirando Scorpius de cima de si. Albus arrastou Louis para longe para poder conversar a sós com ele.

Scorpius ainda chorava pesado Thomas passou as mãos em seus cabelos.

-Então... O que houve?

Scorpius abraçou o loiro mais alto escondendo o rosto da mesma maneira que havia feito com Albus.

-Eu o beijei Tommie... – O garoto disse balançando a cabeça. – E ele me rejeitou. – Thomas fez uma careta.

-É claro que ele iria te rejeitar, o cara é um adulto e pelo que sei hétero... – Scorpius bateu com um dos punhos no ombro do amigo.

-Ai! Por que fez isso?!

-Você não entende como é amar alguém que não te corresponde! – O loiro menor disse já entrando pela passagem da Sonserina.

-Eu sei bem o que é amar alguém que não corresponde...

***HxD***

**Je ne parle pas français, mais je voulais... xD ( Eu não falo francês, mas eu queria ...)**

**E aqui está o que o Louis e o Albus estavam conversando em francês *-* :**

**-**Por que você está com ele? Você tinha que ir para a Torre de Astronomia! Albus estou com ciúmes! Por que você está aqui? Diga-me!

-Louis acalme-se! Eu vou falar com você mais tarde...

-Diga-me agora!

AnaLidia30** – O brigada por entender :D eu até queria ser mais rápida, mas tudo bem e quanto ao Harry sim o moreno é bem lento (convenhamos né ele foi lerdo o bastante para pedir a Ginny em casamento .-. ) Vai entender xD espero que esse capítulo esteja bom até ;)**

Lunadressa** – Sim os meninos deles realmente foram à única coisa boa -.- Tia J.K ai, ai viu xD Mas eu não entendi o que você quis dizer se o Harry foi o primeiro... Foi a ser traído? .-.**

Maah** – Muito obrigada moça :3 E nessas horas eu fico muito feliz que o acaso tenha te trazido para cá espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo também :D**

Yasmin Sofia** – Tudo bem ;) E muito obriga pelo elogio. Hehe fato a família Malfoy esbanja charme, todos lindos :3**


	7. Chapter 7

**Avisos:** Os meninos são todos da tia J.K, só estou os usando temporariamente. =]

**A única coisa que me pertence aqui é a criatividade, então sejamos todos inovadores e não realizem plágios ok ^_^**

Fic Drarry – Slash (Conteúdo homossexual)

Sim o Draco é uke, passivo e por aí vai... =P

**Cena forte aí =P **

***HxD***

O moreno de olhos verdes suspirou pesado em seu quarto imaginando se sua situação poderia ficar pior do que já estava. Como se não fosse o bastante ter um Malfoy irritado consigo, agora ele tinha dois.

Essa realmente estava sendo uma noite ruim para Potter, ele não queria ter beijado Scorpius, o garoto era um de seus alunos e acima de tudo filho de seu "ex-inimigo" de escola, que muito provável após este evento tornou-se seu _inimigo declarado_.

Harry balançou a cabeça de forma nervosa "Como diabos eu me meti nessa encrenca?!" Ele pensou aborrecido. O ex-grifinório seguiu até seu armário para trocar de roupa.

"E eu até tentei consertar essa _situação_..." Harry mordeu os lábios com firmeza. Após o loiro ter deixado sua sala com um estrondo, o moreno o seguiu, contudo o ex-sonserino parecia ter evaporado de Hogwarts. Harry o procurou na sala de poções, no grande salão, na sala de professores e até mesmo no campo de Quadribol, mas Draco não estava em nenhum lugar que Potter pudesse encontrar.

Quanto a Scorpius Harry decidiu dar um tempo para deixar o garoto esfriar a cabeça, até porque não saberia o que dizer ao jovem. Em toda a sua vida teve apenas duas grandes paixões, e ambas lhe causaram desconforto. Tentou imaginar o que poderia dizer ao filho de Draco para melhorar sua situação. "Desculpe garoto, mas você se importaria em não apaixonar-se por mim?... Meu relacionamento com a sua família já é ruim o bastante do jeito que está, sem você complicar as coisas..."

-É... Isso provavelmente iria deixá-lo muito _feliz_... – Pensou sarcástico. "Ótimo agora eu estou até dialogando comigo mesmo..."

O moreno voltou a se sentar em sua cama sentindo-se abatido "Quando tudo virou de ponta cabeça?..." Harry suspirou pesado.

O ex-grifinório já estava considerando apagar as velas de seu quarto quando um som de vidro se partindo chamou sua atenção.

-Pirraça?... – O moreno pensou no fantasma arteiro "Mas ele não viria para o dormitório dos professores... Minerva o _mataria_... Bem, de novo..."

Harry levantou-se e foi checar o que acontecia do lado de fora de seu quarto, apenas para descobrir que o barulho definitivamente não havia partido do fantasma encrenqueiro.

Draco estava de joelhos no chão e balbuciava consigo mesmo, tinha o rosto vermelho. Havia um líquido rosado próximo do loiro, além de pedaços de vidro que um dia haviam sido uma garrafa de Fire Whiskey.

-Malfoy?... – Harry chamou inseguro.

Com certeza havia sido uma má jogada da parte do moreno chamar pelo outro, pois no momento em que Draco percebeu que o ex-grifinório estava ali mirou homem de forma perturbada.

O loiro obviamente estava bêbado, Harry pode constatar quando o viu tentar se levantar, Malfoy voltou a cair no chão não aguentando o peso do próprio corpo, quando o fez cortou a mão em um dos pedaços de vidro.

-Ouch! – O loiro choramingou – Agora... Isso... Também é... Culpa... Sua Potter... – Draco disse entre soluços e longas pausas seu tom de voz estava elevado, o álcool havia lhe subido a cabeça.

Harry mordeu os lábios com tanta força que quase os fez sangrar "Minerva com certeza não vai ficar feliz em ver um dos seus professores nesse estado..." Harry se aproximou do loiro de forma cautelosa.

-Você não deveria beber Malfoy... Você é professor, tem que dar o exemplo... – Harry disse de forma meticulosa. – Por que não vai para o seu quarto?...

O loiro demorou a responder, balançava o corpo de um lado para o outro de forma bamba.

-Olha quem... Fala! – O loiro soluçou. – Professor gay pedófilo! – Malfoy disse enrolado, tentando levantar-se novamente.

Potter estremeceu, não precisava de um espelho para saber que havia perdido a cor com a acusação do homem. Temendo o pior Harry tomou medicas drásticas, puxou o loiro para dentro de seu quarto e o trancou com um feitiço de som.

-O que... Nome poderoso Merlin... – O loiro soluçou alto. – Você pensa que está fazendo? – Draco perguntou um pouco tarde demais a Harry, o álcool que havia ingerido com certeza havia deixado-o tardio em questão de reações.

-Escute Malfoy, você está bêbado agora. – Harry bagunçou os cabelos nervoso. – Eu com certeza preferia você zangado a bêbado... – O moreno disse para si mesmo, enquanto andava em círculos dentro do quarto.

-Pare de andar... Você está me deixando... Tonto! – Draco sentou-se na cama e colocou a mão cortada sobre a testa manchando-a com um pouco de sangue.

Harry sentou-se de frente para o homem e usando um feitiço curou o ferimento do ex-sonserino, Draco o observou por alguns segundos e tomou a varinha do moreno.

-Me devolve isso Malfoy! – Harry tentou pegar a varinha de volta, mas o homem segurava-a firmemente como uma criança mimada.

-Na... Não! Não! Não! – Draco teimou.

-Ótimo, fique com ela! – O moreno disse irritado. "Brigar com um bêbado..." Harry bufou. "Bom... Ele com certeza não vai conseguir articular nenhum feitiço." O loiro tinha os olhos estreitados para Potter, também parecia zangado. – Escute ok... Eu não queria beijar o seu filho! – O ex-grifinório começou a dizer incerto. – Foi tudo um grande mal entendido... Mas você não deveria ter bebido só por causa disso... Ficar bêbado só porque descobriu que seu filho é gay e...

-Eu... Já sabia que... Ele... É... É. – O loiro voltou a soluçar. – Gay. – Apesar de estar sentado Draco ainda parecia bambo, não conseguia manter-se parado no lugar.

-Você sabia... – Harry disse perplexo, não conseguia imaginar que tipo de reação teria se descobrisse que um dos seus meninos fosse gay.

-É sua... Maldita toupeira! – Draco voltou a colocar a mão sobre a cabeça fazendo uma careta. – Eu soube... Sempre. – Harry arqueou uma sobrancelha, Draco realmente estava bêbado. – É a _maldição dos Malfoy_... – O loiro balbuciou baixinho.

Harry acabou rindo, "As asneiras que bêbados dizem..." Pensou debochado.

-Que maldição é essa? – Harry perguntou zombeiro ao loiro que mantinha os lábios abertos e ainda balançava o corpo inquieto.

-A maldição... Que faz todos... Os... Os Malfoys se... Se apaixonar por... – Draco soluçava bastante e não conseguia ficar parado, pendia o corpo para os lados ocasionalmente. – Potter...

Harry riu debochado.

-Queria saber quantas garrafas de Fire Whiskey você tomou para inventar _tolices_ desse tipo... – Harry disse zombeiro ao ex-sonserino, apesar de tudo estava achando graça no que Malfoy lhe dizia.

Draco soluçou e encarou Harry com um olhar arrogante. "Até bêbado você age assim?..."

-Não... É tolice... Retardado seu!... – O loiro soluçou alto. – Meu pai _tinha_ uma paixão pelo... Seu pai... E filho meu está... Tem... – Draco balançou mais um pouco ainda inquieto na cama. – Já... _Três_ malditas gerações...

-Três gerações? – Harry o mirou confuso. – Você quer dizer?...

-Merlin... Como você é devagar!

Draco fez um movimento repentino no moreno empurrando-o na cama, ficou por cima de Harry que estava demasiado surpreso para reagir. "O que ele?..."

O loiro que estava sentado sobre seus quadris forçava o corpo contra o de Harry impedindo-o de levantar, o moreno balançou o corpo mirando Draco irritado.

-Isso não tem graça Malfoy! Sai de cima de mim. – O loiro parecia um tanto mais sóbrio que antes, seus olhos prateados encaravam Harry de forma predadora.

-Quer saber o que não tem graça? _Desejar_ alguém que você não pode ter. – O loiro disse abaixando o corpo e ficando com o rosto muito próximo do de Harry. – Não tem graça ser _trocado_ por um bruxo inferior... Um maldito cabeça de cenoura.

Harry juntou as sobrancelhas enquanto mirava confuso o homem em cima de si. "Ele está falando do Ron?..."

-E com certeza não tem graça tentar ter a atenção de uma pessoa de qualquer maneira... Até mesmo do pior jeito.

-Aonde você quer chegar com todas essas _bobagens _Malfoy? – O ex-grifinório voltou a balançar o corpo tentando fazer com que Malfoy saísse de cima de si.

-Ah que se foda... – Novamente Harry foi pego de surpresa pelas ações de Draco, com certeza não poderia prever o que veio em seguida, um beijo fervente e feroz partido do ex-sonserino.

Os olhos verdes de Harry se arregalaram, havia beijado dois Malfoys em um breve período de tempo "Mas que _porra _acontece por aqui?!" O moreno pensou enquanto se desvencilhava dos lábios do loiro.

-Malfoy!

Harry tentou fazer o outro voltar aos seus sensos, mas o ex-sonserino não lhe deu atenção, Draco atacou o pescoço do moreno com sua língua habilidosa, enquanto suas mãos furtivas invadiam sua camisa. Potter tentava tirar o homem de si, mas o loiro estava obstinado.

"Maldição o que deu nele?!"

-Malfoy! Malfoy! – Disse irritado e repetitivamente o nome do outro. – Ah... Malfoy! – Gemeu involuntariamente quando o loiro lambiscou e mordeu embaixo de sua orelha.

A mão ágil de Draco seguiu até as calças de Harry forçando sua entrada e agarrando o membro do moreno.

-Ah...

Harry usou toda a força que tinha para inverter as posições, estava agora sobre Draco, o moreno ainda ofegava devido às carícias do ex-sonserino.

-Isso é... o Fire Whiskey falando, ok... – Harry tentou respirar normalmente. – Talvez tenha sido uma má ideia te trazer para o meu quarto.

-Essa _cabeça_ parece não concordar... – Draco disse escorregando as mãos novamente até as calças de Harry e massageando-o, Potter novamente havia sido pego de surpresa, pois o loiro inverteu as posições.

As mãos de Malfoy estavam dentro de suas calças e o moreno deixou um gemido escapar inconscientemente. "Droga... O quê?..." Tentou pensar enquanto observava o loiro em cima de si remover a camiseta, era quase como se isso não estivesse acontecendo com ele.

-Pare Malfoy... – Apesar de tudo sua voz não saiu convincente, Draco agora o masturbava de forma lasciva deixando-o quase sem forças.

"Porra... Eu não..."

-Ah...

"É culpa da abstinência de sexo?..." Harry tentou encontrar uma justificativa quando um gemido alto demais escapou de seus lábios.

-Ma... Malfoy você realmente tem que par...

-Pare de pensar Potter... Você não é bom nisso... – O loiro sussurrou de forma predadora, o hálito quente do ex-sonserino muito próximo de sua face lhe dava espasmos. Draco abaixou as calças e a cueca do moreno com um puxão expondo-o.

-Malfoy... – O ex-grifinório voltou a chamar pelo homem, que apenas lhe deu um sorriso atrevido e desceu em direção ao membro de Harry abocanhando-o.

A respiração do moreno saiu entrecortada arqueava o corpo de encontro ao loiro. "Merlin isso é bom..."

Harry finalmente desistiu de impedir o outro e fazê-lo voltar aos seus sensos, queria apenas usufruir das sensações que estava sentindo, a língua do outro lhe acariciava de forma faminta quase o fazendo perder os sentidos.

Quando levantou a cabeça pode ver o ex-sonserino se despir do resto de suas roupas, Malfoy alcançou a varinha de Harry esquecida na cama e lançou um feitiço entre suas próprias pernas, o moreno ainda arfando o mirou confuso.

"O que ele?..."

Sua pergunta foi respondida pela ação do ex-sonserino que montou novamente sobre si, o membro de Harry deslizou devagar para dentro do loiro fazendo o moreno arquejar com o movimento.

"O perfume dele está me deixando louco..." Foi a desculpa de Harry para agarrar o loiro e colar o corpo do outro ao seu.

-Potter... – O loiro ofegou o nome do moreno, e Harry se moveu com ainda mais vontade dentro do ex-sonserino. – Mais...

"Merda nunca foi tão bom assim com a Ginny..." Pensou enquanto agarrava os cabelos do loiro.

-Eu... Vou... Ah... – A voz do ex-sonserino saiu chorosa e ele chegou ao clímax, não demorou e Harry gozou também.

O moreno respirava pesado, o loiro havia tombado em cima de si apoiando todo o peso de seu corpo contra o dele, deixando Harry preso embaixo de si.

-Malfoy?... – Harry tentou sair de baixo do ex-sonserino, mas pela maneira que o outro respirava, tão sereno indicava que já estava dormindo. – Malfoy? – Tentou novamente, mas o loiro nem se mexeu.

"Que... Porra foi essa?..." O moreno suspirou "E por que foi tão _bom_?!" Pensou com uma careta, acabou dando-se por vencido, estava sonolento, iria arcar com as consequências de suas ações somente pela manhã.

***HxD***

**Difícil de escrever esse lemon, muito difícil! .-. Já que o Dray é um uke muito _ativo_ xD e o Harry um seme _lerdo_ -.- Incrivelmente lerdo =P Mas... Não tem como não amar ele, certo?! Até o próximo povo :D**

AnaLidia30** – Vou admitir eu ri com eles lutando pelo mesmo leão xD E sim com certeza vai dar merda, mas nós sabemos que pelo menos o Dray tem a vantagem ;) tadinho do Scorpius não vai ter muitas chances depois desse capítulo xD**

Yasmin Sofia** – Essa é nova xD bolas de Merlin – Risos. E bom eu me esqueci de colocar a tradução da conversa em francês dos dois... Digamos que eu não necessariamente disse que eles estão juntos xD _Vai saber_ se não é apenas amizade.**

**Não vou negar, até pensei em colocar o Albus com o Scorpius... Mas como meu casal principal são os papais deles seria meio... Sei lá casal combinando demais .-. E também se eu deixar o Harry junto do Dray os filhos deles vão ganhar o título de "irmãos" aí fiquei com o pé atrás em deixar AlbusxScorpius ( mas sei que eles também são um casal fofo :3 ) **

Lunadressa** – Ah sim xD O Harry foi a primeira decepção do nosso Dray, assim não vale já descobrindo minhas tramas ^_^ E desculpa por esquecer de colocar a tradução da conversa dos dois .-. Mas agora já está lá no capítulo anterior ;)**

Nathy22** – Sim, o nosso Harry é devagarzinho quase parando xD E o Dray realmente ficou com ciúmes quando viu o moreno beijando o Scorpius, esse jovens que não sabem que o homem que sobreviveu já tem dono ;]**

Maah** – \o/ e atualizamos novamente ;) Sou meio atrapalhada mas eu faço isso às vezes ^_^ E verdade o Harry só atrai problemas, mas se eu não conheço esse homem dourado sei bem que ele até que gostou desse último "problema" xD**


	8. Chapter 8

**Avisos:** Os meninos são todos da tia J.K, só estou os usando temporariamente. =]

**A única coisa que me pertence aqui é a criatividade, então sejamos todos inovadores e não realizem plágios ok ^_^**

Fic Drarry – Slash (Conteúdo homossexual)

Sim o Draco é uke, passivo e por aí vai... =P

***HxD***

Thomas havia madrugado na manhã seguinte e dirigido-se direto para o Grande Salão, onde podia contar nos dedos os alunos que estavam ali naquele horário. Sentou-se amuado na mesa da Sonserina, infelizmente após seu comentário sobre o professor de DCAT Scorpius não lhe designou a palavra, havia até fechado as cortinas de sua cama com um feitiço.

O loiro deu um longo suspiro deprimido.

-Por que está com cara de mandrágora retirada do solo Tommie? – James perguntou com um sorriso brincalhão.

O loiro não respondeu apenas deu os ombros ainda abatido, James empurrou o garoto e sentou-se ao seu lado.

-Você disse que grifinórios não se misturam com sonserinos... – Thomas falou com a voz enfada.

-É eu devo ter dito algo do tipo... Mas decidi animar você, sem falar que essa mesa precisa de um pouco do charme da família Potter. – O garoto disse convencido e Thomas apenas abaixou a cabeça na mesa escondendo-a com os braços.

-Hum... – O sonserino resmungou.

-E então vai me dizer o porquê da careta? – O garoto mais novo não se mexeu. – Deixe-me pensar... Vou usar meu talento em adivinhação. Você está assim por causa de uma _mini_ doninha albina, certo? – James perguntou em tom de zombaria e o outro levantou a cabeça para encará-lo.

-Scorpius não é uma doninha! E muito menos albino. O tom de pele dele é perfeito... Como se fosse banhado pelo luar. – Thomas acabou dizendo sonhador e James fez uma careta.

-Peraí, estamos mesmo falando da mesma pessoa?... Só consigo ver ele como um filhinho de papai mimado. – O moreno disse tedioso.

-É claro que estamos falando da mesma pessoa. Scorpius é perfeito. – O sonserino disse sério e James voltou a sorrir debochado.

-Ok... Então talvez eu deva chamá-lo para _dar_ umas voltas comigo pela Torre de Astronomia, e descobrir o que _todo_ mundo vê naquele pirralho. – Thomas se alarmou.

-Não! – O garoto disse agitado, como se já não fosse o bastasse ter que competir com metade da escola pela atenção do jovem loiro, se James decidisse que também queria Malfoy com certeza estaria perdido, contudo o grifinório gargalhou.

-Não esquenta. – O moreno disse bagunçando os cabelos do garoto mais novo. – Não jogo nesse time... Prefiro garotas pode ter certeza. Agora que você está mais acordado, vai me dizer o que se passa entre vocês dois? – Thomas suspirou.

-Não acontece nada... Continuo na zona da amizade. – O loiro voltou a suspirar. – E agora passei de melhor amigo, para babaca que irritou ele... – Thomas disse melancólico ao jovem Potter.

-Acho que você deveria parar de babar no loiro aguado... Já passou muito tempo gostando dele, sem falar que ele não "_ama"_ o meu pai ou algo do tipo? – O loiro concordou contrariado.

-É, mas se não me engano você está na mesma situação que eu. Dominique também te colocou na "friend zone"... – James não pareceu ficar incomodado com o comentário do outro.

-É verdade ela fez isso. – O moreno tinha um sorriso divertido nos lábios. – Mas aí eu lembrei que eu sou _James Sirius_ Potter, só o maior pegador, mulherengo, _Cachorro_ de Hogwarts. – Thomas rolou os olhos.

-E qual foi a sua solução?

-Você sabe a Haruna _Chang_ Fujoshi do quarto ano? ¹

-Sei...

-Ela é ótima em _consolar_ os outros...

-Hum... – Thomas fez uma careta entediado.

-E tem a Ellie Macmillan que também tem feito um bom trabalho me... _Animando_... – O loiro encarou o grifinório surpreso.

-Você está ficando com as duas?! Você só pode estar de brincadeira comigo... – O sonserino disse com uma careta duvidosa.

-Duvide o quanto quiser, mas eu não vou ficar correndo atrás de ninguém. Te aconselho a fazer o mesmo.

-Não consigo... Scorpius é único, sabe... – O garoto mais novo parou de falar quando percebeu que o amigo não o escutava mais, tinha os olhos vidrados nas duas sonserinas que haviam acabado de chegar à mesa.

-Quem é _essa_? – Thomas revirou os olhos, mas respondeu ao amigo.

-Alexis Zabini e Georgina Goyle... – Thomas respondeu entediado quando percebeu que o moreno flertava com a garota negra.

-Espera... O trasgo perto daquela gata é uma menina?! Ah tanto faz... – O moreno limpou a garganta para chamar a atenção de Alexis.

A garota ergueu uma sobrancelha para James.

-Está perdido leão?... – A garota lhe disse em zombaria.

-Não, apenas estou _rugindo_ para serpentes tão maravilhosas...

-Bela tentativa Potter... Mas só saio com bruxos realmente poderosos. – Alexis disse ainda em deboche, contudo Georgina já estava aos suspiros com James.

-Eu sou poderoso.

-Correção, seu pai é.

-Vou ter que provar? – O garoto perguntou divertido.

-Claro.

-Se eu fizer isso... Vai sair comigo?

-Hum... Ok. – A garota disse também sorrindo, parecia estar interessado em James, mas não daria o braço a torcer tão facilmente.

-Então se prepare para conhecer o animago mais novo do século, aos treze anos dominei essa arte. – O garoto disse dando uma piscada para a garota.

James se transformou em um enorme São - Bernardo com manchas castanhas espelhadas pelo seu pêlo branco, latiu entusiasmado para a garota que sorriu, contudo na mesa dos professores Minerva mirou com cara de poucos amigos o enorme cão, James se transformou de volta.

-Estou encrencado, mas _você_ tem um encontro comigo. – O moreno disse rápido a Alexis e se virou para Thomas. – E _você,_ se não vai desistir do branquelo, pelo menos tome alguma atitude! – O grifinório saiu em disparada antes que a diretora o alcançasse.

-_Atitude_?... – Thomas repetiu as palavras do amigo baixinho.

**HxD**

Harry também havia acordado cedo aquela manhã, contudo diferente de Thomas que sentia-se amuado, o moreno de olhos verdes encontrava-se a beira de um ataque cardíaco.

O ex-grifinório havia conseguido sair da cama, já que em algum momento durante a noite Draco havia rolado na cama deixando-o livre. E nesse exato momento Harry estava surtando tentando decidir sobre o que fazer.

O loiro estava dormindo profundamente em sua cama, inteiramente nu "A que ponto eu deixei essa situação chegar..." Harry pensou já andando em círculos.

Claro que ele deveria acordar o ex-sonserino, mas isso não seria uma tarefa tão simples, uma vez que Draco provavelmente estava de ressaca, e acima de tudo havia o fato de que ambos tiveram uma noite incrivelmente ardente e agitada de sexo.

Harry tomou fôlego enquanto tentava se acalmar lembrava-se claramente do perfume do outro, que ainda estava impregnado em si, a pele macia que há poucas horas atrás chocava-se contra a sua e também... "Ok, eu preciso parar com isso!" O ex-grifinório pensou quando sentiu seu corpo reagir.

"Esse é o _Malfoy_! Por mil diabretes... O cara que mais me detestava na escola." O moreno sacudiu a cabeça "Mas também é o cara que eu acabei fodendo feito louco na noite passada" Harry pensou ainda contrariado.

Não tinha como negar que noite passada havia sido prazerosa, tanto que achava que nunca havia dormindo tão bem quanto ontem, de fato Draco havia sido mais eficaz que uma poção de sonhos para esquecer sua esposa, o moreno bufou.

Harry se aproximou da cama "Ótimo, agora eu o chamo pelo nome?... Deveria usar Malfoy ou Draco? Já que no final das contas eu... Transei com ele." Optando pelo primeiro nome do homem deitado em sua cama, o moreno disse baixinho.

-Draco... – O ex-grifinório mordeu os lábios era estranho chamar o loiro dessa maneira. – Draco.

O homem se mexeu na cama, mas não acordou. Harry com um dos dedos cutucou as costas de Malfoy.

-Acorda Draco. – O loiro fez uma careta, mas não abriu os olhos. O moreno então com a mão balançou o outro na cama.

-Vamos acorda logo!

-Não... – Malfoy resmungou de olhos fechados "Ótimo..." O ex-grifinório pensou torcendo os lábios.

-Você vai ficar atrasado para as aulas! – Com essas palavras o ex-sonserino abriu os olhos de forma preguiçosa, Harry o mirava cauteloso o viu esfregar os olhos e bocejar, sentou-se na cama e manteve uma das mãos sobre a cabeça como se estivesse com dor.

Demorou alguns segundos até o loiro encarar Harry, os olhos prateados de Draco se estreitaram para o moreno.

-Por que demônios você está no _meu_ quarto?! – Harry recuou alguns passos "Sério que ele não se lembra?..." – Por que está _sem_ _camisa_ no meu quarto Potter?! – O loiro perguntou irritado e arremessou um dos travesseiros no ex-grifinório.

-_Draco_... Esse quarto... – O loiro voltou a estreitar os olhos para Harry quando ele usou seu primeiro nome.

-Quem te deu a liberdade para me chamar pelo primeiro nome! – Harry ficou irritado dessa vez "Ele que se atira para cima de mim e vai agir dessa maneira agora?!" Deu passos firmes até o loiro e com uma expressão séria na face e respondeu ao homem.

-Esse não é o seu quarto, e se você dúvida, não acha estranho você estar _nu_ embaixo dos lençóis?

O loiro ainda encarava Harry irritado, contudo levantou os lençóis para constatar se o moreno lhe dizia a verdade o ex-grifinório aguardou paciente observando as feições de Malfoy ganharem um tom rosado "Ele fica... _bem_ embaraçado..."

-Ó Merlin... – Draco cobriu a face com as mãos, obviamente pela reação do ex-sonserino estava se recordando da noite anterior. –O que eu?... – O loiro começou a perguntar, contudo não terminou sua fala sacudia negativamente a cabeça.

-"_O que nós?"_ É uma pergunta mais apropriada... – Harry o corrigiu.

-Não... Não... Não... – O loiro dizia baixinho para si mesmo, levantou da cama de repente, Harry ainda o observou andar pelo quarto a procura de suas roupas.

-Estão perto do pé da cama... – O moreno disse respirando fundo, o loiro vestiu a roupa de baixo e as calças depressa, quanto à camisa apenas a jogou por cima do corpo sem fechar os botões segurou os sapatos nas mãos sem os calçar, e se dirigiu até a porta.

-Você não pode simplesmente sair... Digo, não deveríamos conversar sobre o que houve? – Harry disse lançado um feitiço na porta, Draco o mirou irritado.

-Não há o que conversar Potter. – O loiro disse com o rosto vermelho. – Eu estava bêbado, ponto. – Harry se aproximou do loiro que recuou batendo as costas na parede.

-Sim, fato você estava bêbado... Mas não muda o que fizemos, sem falar todas as coisas que você me disse...

-Eu... – O loiro voltou a colocar uma das mãos sobre a cabeça. – Já disse! Estava bêbado, faça-me um favor e esqueça o que aconteceu! – Draco empurrou Harry e tirou a própria varinha dos bolsos lançando um feitiço para destrancar a porta.

Harry ainda lhe segurou pelo braço.

-E como diabos eu vou esquecer o que aconteceu noite passada?

-Não sei e não me importo! Pense que eu estava enfeitiçado, fora do meu senso comum. – O loiro disse tentando tirar as mãos do moreno de si. – Ou até mesmo que estava sobre efeito de _veneno_! – Com um puxão brusco Draco escapou das mãos fortes de Harry e seguiu até seu quarto.

O ex-grifinório continuou parado na porta de seu quarto, mordia os lábios contrariado.

-E que culpa eu tenho se você _me infectou_ com esse maldito veneno...

***HxD***

**É... Mais um capítulo e bem atrasado, tive pequenos (enormes) contratempos por assim dizer, sem falar que minha beta está sendo muito má comigo .-. Nem vejo mais ela, então outro motivo pela minha demora, estava fazendo esse capítulo de refém para ver se ela vinha na minha casa ( Não deu certo :s )**

**De qualquer forma aí está e finalmente estou seguindo um dos conselhos da minha beta de apertar o botão "reply" para as reviews, não me perguntem o porquê, mas sempre tive receio em apertá-lo... Vai entender xD**

**¹ Haruna é filha da Cho Chang como deu para imaginar xD**

**Mas o nome dela é uma brincadeira minha, já que Fujoshi** **significa "yaoi fan girl" tinha um sentido pejorativo assim como Otaku, mas tem perdido esse significado desde que as fãs abraçaram esse nome. Aconselho a todo mundo que gosta de yaoi assistir ou até ler o mangá "How to date a otaku girl" ou "Fujoshi Kanojo".**

**Viram, também sou cultura xD**

Marcya - **Muito obrigada moça ;) desculpa a demora na escrita**

Guest - **Muito, muito obrigada ;) Risos é sempre divertido ver o quanto o moreno demora para perceber que ama o loirinho**

Igor **- Já continuei :) não foi minha intenção parar, mas vou tentar não fazer isso um costume**

**Até o próximo :3**


	9. Chapter 9

**Avisos:** Os meninos são todos da tia J.K, só estou os usando temporariamente. =]

**A única coisa que me pertence aqui é a criatividade, então sejamos todos inovadores e não realizem plágios ok ^_^**

Fic Drarry – Slash (Conteúdo homossexual)

Sim o Draco é uke, passivo e por aí vai... =P

**Cena **_**pesada**_** abaixo xD**

***HxD***

Harry só teve tempo para um pãozinho naquela manhã, apesar de ter ido até o Grande Salão não viu nem sinal da cabeça loira de Malfoy na mesa de professores "Ele está me evitando?..." Entretanto o moreno seguiu para sua primeira aula, Sonserina e Grifinória do quinto ano. "Ah claro... Scorpius..." o garoto já o aguardava na porta, Thomas estava por perto, contudo ambos não estavam conversando como era de costume.

-Vamos pessoal, para sala. – O moreno disse ao restante da turma, iniciou sua aula sobre bichos-papões, enquanto falava sabia que tinha os olhos dos alunos sobre si, contudo apenas um ali lhe causava desconforto, era o dono de olhos cor de prata tão similares ao do homem que havia passado a noite. –... Então alunos, alguém pode me dizer com o que exatamente um bicho-papão se parece? – A mão de Rosie Weasley ergueu-se no ar mais que depressa, com certeza havia puxado Hermione.

-Ninguém pode dizer ao certo, eles mudam de forma de acordo com o que a pessoa mais teme, por isso eles são tão aterrorizantes.

-Muito bem, dez pontos para a Grifinória! – Harry disse orgulhoso. – Então como você podem ver dentro desse armário há um bicho papão, na aula de hoje iremos aprender a repeli-los. – Um a um dos alunos enfrentou o bicho-papão com o feitiço Riddikulus. O moreno apesar de estar em aula estava distraído, era o olhar de Scorpius que o fazia lembrar-se de Draco.

"Draco, Draco, Draco..." Era tudo que conseguia pensar, o físico do homem, os cabelos longos e loiros, _nádegas_ _suaves_ _e_ _macias_, "Droga eu não devia pensar nessas coisas!"

-Professor! – A voz de um de seus alunos o tirou de seus devaneios, o bicho-papão havia se transformado em uma quimera e estava prestes a atacar Thomas.

-Riddikulus! – Harry acertou em cheio o bicho que não teve nem tempo de transforma-se em outra coisa voltando para o armário, o sonserino tinha recuado tanto que havia tropeçado, o professor foi ao seu auxilio. – Bem meninos, é necessário concentração quando lançam o feitiço recordem-se vocês devem pensar em algo engraçado. – Harry disse ajudando seu aluno a levantar.

O restante da aula seguiu mais tranquila, contudo Harry tinha ainda a mente longe dali, enquanto Scorpius continuava a manter os olhos pregados em seu professor.

No final da aula, o jovem Malfoy foi até Potter que mordeu os lábios, ficou feliz em perceber que Thomas continuava parado na porta "Ele não vai fazer nada estranho, certo?... Thomas ainda está por aqui..."

-Dúvidas ou perguntas sobre a aula?... – Harry indagou o rapaz tentando manter um sorriso.

-Professor. – O garoto disse sério.

-Sim, Scorpius?

-Só quero que saiba que não vou desistir, sei que ainda posso mostrar que meus sentimentos pelo senhor são reais. – O garoto disse obstinado, Harry suspirou "E ainda por cima me chama de _senhor_".

-Scorpius... – O ex-grifinório tentou, mas o garoto já havia se dirigido para a porta não deixando o moreno falar, Longbottom seguiu o outro rapaz.

-Serpentes e mais serpentes...

**HxD**

Finalmente chegou o intervalo e Harry dirigiu-se para o Grande Salão, ansiedade o dominava, passara o dia pensando no professor de Poções e queria conversar com ele sobre a noite anterior. Contudo quando chegou não viu Draco em lugar algum "Talvez ele venha mais tarde..."

O moreno almoçou distraído, tinha os olhos fixos nas entradas do salão, e respondia de forma automática todas as perguntas que eram feitas a ele.

-... E vocês acreditam que a salamandra que eu tentei cultivar na estufa três quase queimou meu rosto! Foi assustador. – Neville comentou com Hagrid e Harry.

-Muito interessante... Incrível. – Harry disse sem nem ao menos mirar o colega de trabalho.

-Harry você ouviu o que eu disse? – O professor de Herbologia fez uma careta, mas deu os ombros e continuou a conversa com Hagrid que parecia ter a solução para seu problema.

"Está quase acabando o intervalo... Ele não vai almoçar? Será que ainda está na sala?" De súbito o moreno de olhos verdes levantou.

-Aonde vai Harry? Não quer ouvir como se deve tratar uma salamandra adulta? – Hagrid perguntou ao homem.

-Sim, claro, concordo com você. – E saiu apressado do salão.

-Mas que diabos houve com esse jovem?...

**HxD**

Harry parou em frente à porta da sala de Draco, ela estava cerrada, o moreno ponderou por mais alguns segundos antes de bater. "Ora por que esse medo?... Vai ser só uma conversa entre adultos..." O homem suspirou e bateu firme na porta.

Demorou, contudo o loiro dentro do cômodo respondeu.

-Quem é?

-Sou eu, Harry.

Silêncio.

O moreno aguardou por algum tipo de resposta do ex-sonserino, mas lhe pareceu em vão, voltou a bater na porta.

-Vai embora! Eu não tenho nada para falar com você. – Foi à resposta do homem dentro do cômodo.

-Você poderia abrir a porta?

-Não! – O loiro teimou.

-Isso é ridículo, apenas abre essa maldita porta! – O moreno não teve resposta.

-Draco?

-Não me chame assim! É Malfoy para você! – O homem respondeu de forma infantil.

-Draco... – Harry disse em tom de advertência.

-É Malfoy!

-Então abre a _porra_ da porta! – O ex-grifinório gritou já perdendo a paciência. O loiro não respondeu.

Irritado o professor de DCAT chutou a porta fazendo um estrondo no corredor.

-Não pode se esconder para sempre... _Crianção_... - Harry amaldiçoou voltando para sua própria sala.

**HxD**

Com as aulas da tarde se iniciando Harry não teve escolha a não ser lecionar, mas sua mente ainda estava voltada para o homem que se recusou a abrir a porta. Pensou tanto no loiro que já havia até bolado um plano para falar com Malfoy, e não demorou para colocá-lo em prática.

-Alunos... – Harry chamou a atenção dos garotos da sala. – Eu tenho que resolver alguns assuntos e logo estarei de volta, alguém tem dúvidas sobre a página que estamos lendo? – Como nenhum dos garotos respondeu para o professor, Potter interpretou aquilo como um "não", o moreno apressado deixou a sala.

Quando chegou à sala do professor de poções encontrou a porta aberta.

-Draco. – O moreno observou o loiro se sobressaltar.

-Mas que _caralh_... – O ex-sonserino disse alto, mas foi interrompido por Potter.

-Posso falar um segundo com você? – Harry perguntou sério.

-Eu estou muito ocupado agora... _Professor Potter_. – Disse fazendo uma careta. Apesar de tudo Harry não pareceu aborrecido com a criancice do loiro, já tinha um plano.

-Desculpe alunos, mas vou conversar com o _professor Draco_ por uns instantes, tudo bem? - Nenhum dos garotos pareceu se manifestar negativamente, observou até Rosie acenar com a cabeça de forma positiva.

-Eu não vou falar com você... – Malfoy silvou para Harry, mesmo com o tom de ameaça do loiro o ex-grifinório sorriu.

-Então prefere discutir os _acontecimentos_ da noite passada aqui?... Ok, então porque você não me explica o que te levou a beb... – Draco de súbito colocou uma das mãos sobre a boca de Harry e o arrastou para fora da sala batendo a porta atrás de si.

-O que em nome de Merlin você pensa que está fazendo?! Você sabia que naquela sala está o seu e o meu filho?! Pelo amor!

-Yeah Malfoy, eu sei bem que eles estão ali! Eu vi Scopius me observando! Mas eu quero conversar com você, chega de ficar se escondendo!

-Eu não... Estou me escondendo! – O ex-sonserino disse nervoso. – Como se eu tivesse motivos para isso! – Teimou. – Vá embora de uma vez.

-Eu vou se prometer conversar comigo após as aulas.

O homem pareceu ponderar a proposta, contudo parecia prestes a negar.

-Ou prefere que eu discuta com você aqui, o que nós dois fizemos ontem, bem alto no meio de um corredor?

-Está bem! Cicatriz imbecil. – Disse zangado.

-Ótimo, as oito na minha sala. – Harry saiu com um sorriso vitorioso no rosto e Draco voltou para sala dando um longo suspiro.

**HxD**

As oito e vinte o loiro encontrava-se preso a uma armadilha que não possuía saída... Não tinha escolha a não ser confrontar o moreno. "Aquele pateta pode acabar dando com a língua nos dentes se eu não fizer nada..."

O ex-sonserino tinha arrepios só em imaginar as coisas que Harry poderia acabar fazendo. Malfoy pensou no moreno falando em alto e bom som no meio do Grande Salão que os dois fizeram... _Sexo_, e foi esse o pensamento que o fez correr para a sala do professor de DCAT. "Maldita toupeira..."

-Cheguei a pensar que teria que ir buscá-lo... – Harry trancou a porta e Draco se dirigiu para perto da mesa do ex-grifinório.

-Bem, você me encurralou filhote de leão... – Malfoy disse enfadado. – Queria conversar, aqui estou. – O loiro cruzou os braços, sua postura mostrava o quanto estava irritado por ter que estar ali, o moreno deu um longo suspiro.

-Então... O que eu quero saber... – O moreno começou a falar incerto. – Sobre noite passada, você mencionou que sabia que Scorpius é gay e que estava apaixonado... Por mim, certo? – O professor de poções concordou balançando a cabeça, contudo torceu o rosto em uma careta. – Se você já sabia, por que... Não me contou?

A careta de Malfoy apenas piorou.

-Que conversa interessante teríamos, não é mesmo cabeça de vento?! É óbvio que é algo que eu iria esconder... É uma _vergonha_... – Dessa vez Harry fez uma careta para o loiro. – Eu só não esperava que Scorpius te beijasse! – Harry voltou a respirar pesado, o gênio de Draco com certeza era dos piores.

-E você bebeu... Por que estava com _ciúmes_ dele comigo? – Draco balançou a cabeça negativamente enquanto forçava as sobrancelhas irritado com o outro professor.

-Por Morgana, como cabe tanto egocentrismo em você?! Ah não espera, deve sobrar espaço com uma cabeçorra tão grande como essa, não é? – O loiro disse de forma infantil, já com o rosto vermelho.

-Eu egocêntrico?! Está chapado com pó de muco de Dragão?! Se alguém tem o ego inflado aqui, é você! – O loiro desviou o olhar ainda de braços cruzados, Harry tentou se acalmar, já fora difícil o bastante trazer o ex-sonserino para "conversar", iniciar uma discussão agora seria colocar tudo por água abaixo. – Eu só falei isso porque noite passada você disse que estava _apaixonado_ por mim... Que me _desejava_... – Harry disse se aproximando do homem de olhos cinzentos que recuou até finalmente encostar-se à mesa.

-É... Disse tudo isso no _passado_, compreenda os verbos Potter!

-Não soou no passado quando você disse aquelas coisas! – Harry estava agora muito próximo do loiro que estava preso entre a mesa e o professor de DCAT. – Porque se estivesse mesmo no passado você não teria feito o que fez. – Os dois se encaravam fixamente, a respiração do loiro já estava entrecortada como se estivesse sendo sufocado pelo homem de olhos verdes.

-Potter, eu preciso de espaço, afaste-se! – O moreno não se moveu.

-Eu não consegui fazer nada direito hoje, sabia? – O loiro colocou uma das mãos sobre o peito do ex-grifinório tentando empurrá-lo, contudo Harry segurou-o sem se mover. – Até parecia que eu estava _enfeitiçado_...

-Eu não colocaria um feitiço em você soldadinho!

-Sei disso _Draco_...

-É Malfoy! E já falei para me dar espaço! – O ex-sonserino tentou puxar a mão inutilmente. – Ótimo, se você que me culpar pela noite passada fique à vontade, mas fique sabendo que poderia ter me impedido a qualquer momento! O único que estava bêbado ali era eu.

-Sei bem disso... – Os olhos prateados do homem se arregalaram. – Pensei muito no que aconteceu ontem, e quer saber?... – Draco arfou novamente por ar e puxou o braço tentando livrar-se do moreno.

-Solta! Eu tenho atividades para corrigir e mais tarde... – Malfoy não conseguiu terminar de falar já que o ex-grifinório tomou seus lábios de surpresa.

Harry lhe beijava de forma feroz, cheio de cobiça, o loiro sentiu a mão do moreno agarrar-lhe a cintura unindo ainda mais o corpo dos homens.

-Potter?! – O loiro ofegou quando o outro finalmente parou o beijo.

-Eu _quero_ você. – Foram às palavras simples do moreno que fizeram os pêlos da nuca de Draco se arrepiar.

-O quê?

O professor de DCAT deslizou a mão pelo meio das coxas de Malfoy que gemeu surpreso.

-Ah!

-Quero repetir o que houve ontem à noite...

-Você bebeu?! Ou um dos alunos o acertou com um feitiço?

-Estou perfeitamente bem Draco... – O moreno disse dando um beijo suave no pescoço do homem. – Agora seria bom se parasse com esse _showzinho_.

-Show... Ah... Zinho? – Draco tentava sem sucesso não gemer com os toques e beijos do moreno.

-Você me disse tudo noite passada... Como queria minha atenção desde os tempos de escola... – Harry sorriu malicioso. – Como me desejava... Bem, eu já me decidi.

-Potter! – O ex-sonserino disse o nome do outro alarmado quando sentiu as mãos outro dentro de suas calças lhe massageando. – Pa... Ah... Re.

-Você não está nem um pouco convincente sabia disso? – Harry sussurrou no ouvido do outro que arqueou o corpo. – Já se rendeu? – O moreno perguntou travesso a Draco que não conseguiu responder, o ex-grifinório começou a desabotoar lentamente os botões da camisa de Malfoy com uma das mãos, enquanto a outra continuava a massagear o membro do loiro.

Os gemidos do ex-sonserino estavam aumentando a medida com que Harry o masturbava, contudo sons de batida na porta fizeram o loiro tapar a própria boca.

-Professor Potter? – Era a voz de Filch.

-A port... Ah... – Harry continuou sorrindo malicioso.

-É só ignorar ele vai acabar indo embora... – Malfoy continuou com as mãos sobre os lábios para conter os gemidos enquanto Harry o observava cheio de luxúria.

-Professor Potter você está aí?

-Ah...

-Professor Potter? Sua espos... Ginevra está aguardando-o na sala da diretora! – E foi por culpa dessas palavras que Harry parou com uma careta, algo que estava fazendo com tanto gosto.

**HxD**

**E mais um capítulo, não tão tardio quanto o anterior ;) E quanto ao botão "reply" decidi que não gosto mais dele -.- Demora alguns minutos para mandar várias respostas de uma vez então vou responder pela fic que é mais rápida .-. Santa Rowling sou bipolar...**

Marcya** – Acho que não demorei tanto dessa vez, não é? Espero que tenha gostado do capítulo :D**

Igor** – Sabe que eu também gosto dessa ideia, James tem todo o charme para pegar o Scorp, se ele quisesse claro... Mas infelizmente nessa fic não rola nada entre os dois .-. E muito obrigada, fiquei muito feliz com o seu comentário :3**

PandoraMaria** – E ele é safado mesmo deve ser influência dos nomes, Ah Sirius seu galã xD E a Cho deve ter achado alguém, (claro que não chega nem pés do homem dourado, quem mandou ela desistir dele) Risos maléficos aqui. Eu até ia fazer o Harry surtar mais... Só que o moreno já caiu pelo loiro, deve ser muito eficaz dormir com um Malfoy .-. ( droga eu queria tentar xD ) Obrigada pelos comentários moça *-***

luanynha . mara** – E não é Harry sempre é mais rápido se apaixonando, só o Dray que gosta de fazer ceninha, felizmente Potter também tem seus truques para cima da doninha charmosa xD**

Nathy22** – James é o garoto prodígio do Potter os conselhos dele são bem úteis, pena que o Tommie tem sangue de Longbottom deve ser esse o motivo da falta de atitude xD**

Aili** – Muito, mas muito obrigada *.* E prometo tentar juntar o mini Malfoy com o Longbottom ;) E quanto ao nosso Fred ele é só uma pedrinha comparado aos restos do problemas do Tommie xD Quem mandou ele ser devagarzinho quase parado.**

Yasmin Sofia** – Muito obrigada *O* Vou continuar sim, até porque mesmo distante minha beta ainda pode me lançar umas maldições imperdoáveis se eu parar xD**


	10. Chapter 10

**Avisos:** Os meninos são todos da tia J.K, só estou os usando temporariamente. =]

**A única coisa que me pertence aqui é a criatividade, então sejamos todos inovadores e não realizem plágios ok ^_^**

Fic Drarry – Slash (Conteúdo homossexual)

Sim o Draco é uke, passivo e por aí vai... =P

***HxD***

"Atitude... Eu vou tomar uma atitude!" Thomas repetiu para si mesmo tentando se convencer de que era o que deveria fazer, contudo suspirou abatido, não seria uma tarefa fácil declarar-se para o jovem Malfoy.

O dia todo havia tentado falar com Scorpius, entretanto o loiro sempre lhe dizia que estava ocupado "Pelo menos ele falou comigo..." O sonserino bebeu mais um pouco de suco de abóbora e observou o refeitório, Scorpius ainda não havia vindo jantar.

"Já sei, vou procurar ele e me declarar de uma vez!" O garoto levantou de supetão e saiu pelos corredores do castelo. "Ok, se eu fosse Scorpius onde eu estaria?..." O sonserino mordeu os lábios com uma careta "_Harry Potter..._" Seguiu devagar até a sala do professor de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas e não deu outra, encontrou o Malfoy mais jovem encostado em uma das pilastras de frente para a sala do moreno.

-Loirinho? – Thomas chamou e o outro sonserino lhe acenou com a cabeça, Longbottom se aproximou. – Você não vai jantar?

-Não...

-Por que não? – O loiro de olhos prateados fez uma careta.

-Você não achou estranho o comportamento do meu pai e do professor Potter? – Thomas rolou os olhos disfarçadamente "_Sempre Potter..._"

-Do que você está falando?

-De hoje à tarde, você não se lembra!

-O quê?... Professor Harry ter ido até a nossa sala?

-É claro!

-Não foi nada demais... Eles deviam ter algo para conversar.

-Como o quê?

-Sei lá loirinho, alguma _bobagem_ de professor.

-É claro que não é alguma bobagem de professor, é sobre _mim_! – Thomas arqueou uma das sobrancelhas.

-Quê?

-Meu pai está dentro da sala do professor Potter, aposto que eles estão falando sobre o beijo que eu dei no Harry! – Dessa vez o loiro mais alto bufou.

-Scorp, tenho certeza que não é nada disso... Escuta, eu tenho te _confessar_ algo importante... Eu não sei como dizer isso, mas desde a primeira vez que eu te vi...

-Olha! Filch está chamando pelo Harry! – Scorpius interrompeu o amigo, não prestando atenção em nenhuma palavra que Thomas havia lhe dito, Malfoy nem ao menos piscava enquanto observava se o moreno iria deixar sua sala.

-Professor Potter? Sua espos... Ginevra está aguardando-o na sala da diretora! – Ouviram o zelador falar com a porta, demorou, mas finalmente Harry saiu com uma careta enorme no rosto e seguiu com o homem até a direção, alguns minutos depois Draco também deixou a sala.

-Scorpius eu...

-Agora não! Tenho que falar com o meu pai! – O loiro mais baixo correu atrás de Draco deixando Longbottom para trás com uma careta.

-Merda...

-Cara, isso foi patético! – Thomas gritou quando ouviu uma voz atrás de si.

-James?! – O garoto mais novo colocou uma das mãos sobre o peito ainda alarmado. – O que faz aqui? E ainda por cima com a capa de invisibilidade?!

O garoto mais velho sorriu travesso.

-Vim até aqui te dar uns conselhos... – O loiro fez uma careta para o amigo.

-Certo... – Disse duvidoso. – E a porta atrás de você não leva até o vestiário feminino?...

-Ok, ok, não sou exatamente sua fada madrinha... Mas não muda o fato que eu quero te ajudar. – O loiro bufou. – Tenho ótimos conselhos para você e seu loiro aguado.

-_Conselhos_... Seus?

-É oras! – O moreno torceu os lábios. – Quando foi que eu lhe dei um conselho ruim?

-Não se lembra de quando você me disse que era seguro usar as vassouras velhas da escola?

-Tá... Esse foi apenas _um_ conselho ruim...

-E teve também a vez em que você me disse que qualquer abafador era eficaz contra o grito de uma mandrágora. – O moreno coçou a cabeça sem graça.

-Er...

-E quando você disse que não dava para ficar bêbado com Fire Whiskey. E no primeiro ano você me falou que o feitiço "Wingardium Leviosa" iria animar a professora Trelawey e teve também... – O garoto mais velho gargalhou alto.

-Puxa eu tinha me esquecido desse, ainda não acredito que você caiu nessa do "Wingardium Leviosa" você era tão ingênuo! – James quase chorava de tanto rir, Thomas cruzou os braços e começou a se afastar do garoto mais velho com uma careta enorme na face.

-Espera! – Ainda rindo James segurou o amigo. – Cara você sabe que só faço essas coisas porque te considero muito, amigos são assim. – A careta do loiro não melhorou. – Escute está bem? Dessa vez eu vou falar sério, porque no final das contas eu não aguento mais ver você correndo atrás do Scorpius. – O loiro desfez a careta. – Você ainda está na "friend zone", certo?

-Hum...

-Para você sair dela dessa zona só tem uma maneira, que é se declarando... Mas você sabe que não pode ser de qualquer jeito... Porque no final das contas você está de quatro pelo _metidinho_ do Malfoy. – O loiro torceu os lábios, mas escutou atentamente o amigo.

-Caras como o Scorpius não são do tipo que dão valor ao romance e todos aqueles blá, blá, blás. Com ele você vai precisar de _atitude_, _força_ e confie em mim quando lhe digo _pegada_... Então você tem que dizer que gosta dele, mas beije-o logo em seguida, aconselho a agarrá-lo pelos cabelos e jogá-lo em uma cam...

-Quê?! – Perguntou alarmado.

-Você me ouviu Tommie! Você tem que pegar a doninha de jeito, não sei bem como funciona a coisa entre gays... Mas você vai ter que ser _agressivo_! Pegue o traseiro do mini Malfoy de uma vez!

-Está louco?! Eu só tenho quinze anos!

-E daí? Eu comecei com doze, sinto lhe informar, mas você está atrasado.

-Eu não sou como você Jay...

-É nem todo mundo tem o meu charme, – O garoto de cabelos negros arrumou os óculos no rosto. – Entretanto acredite, meu conselho funciona com pessoas metidas que nem o Scorpius, foi assim que eu finalmente fiquei com a Dominique.

-Você ficou com ela?

-Fiquei... No modo meio bruto... Ela me disse um monte de palavras em francês que eu tenho certeza que eram xingamentos, mas depois deixou rolar, e agora ela fica atrás correndo atrás de mim, parece um filhotinho, mas sinceramente agora eu estou entre a Haruna e a Alexis, as duas são loucas na cama. – Disse com um sorriso maroto na face.

Thomas apenas balançou a cabeça assimilando tudo que o garoto mais velho havia lhe dito.

-Bom, agora que eu já fiz minha boa ação do dia... – O moreno se cobriu com a capa novamente. – Vou resolver _meus_ assuntos! – O loiro observou a porta do vestiário se abrir sozinha e fechar logo em seguida.

-Cachorro...

**HxD**

-Papai! – Scorpius gritou e o homem virou em sua direção.

-Você devia estar no dormitório. Está tarde para pirralhos ficarem acordados. – O loiro mais velho disse tedioso e o garoto o encarou zangado.

-O que estava fazendo na sala do Harry? – O rosto de Draco ganhou um leve tom rosado.

-Não é da sua conta.

O rapaz ignorou o comentário de Draco.

-Vocês conversaram sobre mim? Sobre o beijo? – O Malfoy mais velho bufou.

-Suponho que terei que conversar com você... Está na hora de esquecer essa quedinha pelo Potter, ele não é para você neném e também...

-Não me chame de _neném_! Não sou mais criança!

-Ah é sim! E uma _muito_ mimada por sinal!

-Mas papai eu...

-Ele é muito mais velho que você, um homem que está prestes a ver a ex-esposa, realmente acha que pode _competir_ com isso?! – A voz do homem saiu um tanto abatida "Se eu não consigo imagina você que não passa de um bebê...".

O Malfoy mais jovem já tinha os olhos repletos de lágrimas estava prestes a chorar, contudo correu antes que Draco pudesse consolá-lo.

-Maldita linhagem Potter...

**HxD**

Enquanto isso Harry praticamente se arrastava até a direção. Não era o fato de ter que ver sua ex-esposa que o aborrecia, era Malfoy.

O estúpido chamado de Filch fez o moreno parar suas ações, contudo ele tentou continuar foi Draco quem segurou suas mãos.

_-Você tem que ir vê-la._

_O ex-grifinório tentou tocar novamente o professor de poções, mas o homem o socou na altura do ombro._

_-Ai!_

_-É a sua esposa!_

_-Ex-esposa! – O moreno o corrigiu. – E eu não estou com humor para vê-la, quero ficar aqui com você!_

_Draco não disse nada a princípio, apenas fechou a calça e ajeitou suas roupas. Seguiu até a porta e a abriu deixando Harry sem ação._

_-Então você estava aqui. – O zelador disse surpreso e baixo._

_-Isso não acabou Draco, nós vamos continuar de onde paramos! – O moreno disse irritado para o loiro._

_-Eu não vou ser um passatempo. – O zelador encarou os homens confuso._

_-Devo informar a senhorita que você não vai vê-la..._

_-Já estou indo Filch... – O moreno disse saindo do cômodo com uma careta._

E era esse o motivo pelo qual seguia até a direção, o loiro havia armado para cima de si ou pelo menos era assim que se sentia.

-Passatempo? Como eu iria usá-lo de passatempo?! Não é ele que vive me chamando de _santo Potter_?

-Harry? – Ginny mirou o homem perplexa. O moreno estava tão distraído que nem ao menos tinha reparado que já estava na direção com a ruiva.

-Ah... Você. – Bufou. – O que quer?

A mulher respirou fundo.

-Conversar com você sobre o divórcio...

-Não vejo motivo para isso, tenho certeza que Ron foi capaz de lhe explicar tudo.

-Mas a custódia das crianças...

-É minha. – A ruiva fez uma careta.

-Entendo isso. – Ginny voltou a respirar fundo. – Mas você não me cedeu nenhum dos dias para vê-los. Nem mesmo os feriados. – Harry cruzou os braços.

-E?...

-Você não pode fazer isso sou a mãe deles.

-Não era mãe deles enquanto trepava com Colin. – A ruiva fechou os olhos por alguns segundos.

-Sinto por isso...

-É. – O moreno havia virado o rosto com uma careta ainda maior, dessa vez a ruiva bufou.

-Mas você não pode agir assim tão, tão... T_eimoso_! – A mulher colocou a mão sobre os braços cruzados do moreno. – Harry, eu sinto muito mesmo por tudo que aconteceu, mas você tem admitir nosso casamento já tinha acabado há anos!

-Hum...

-Você sabe que é verdade, nós precipitamos em casar logo depois da guerra, não se engane eu te amei de verdade e creio que você também me amou... Mas no meio do caminho... Tudo mudou, e você acima de todos sabia disso. Não estou dizendo que o que fiz não foi errado... Que não mereço esse seu tratamento... – A ruiva puxou suavemente os braços de Harry. – Sei que não fui justa com você, por isso te peço perdão, você não merecia o que te fiz passar, _mas_... – O moreno torceu os lábios.

-É, é... – Disse contrariado e a mulher o encarou. – Sei de tudo isso. Mas, ainda assim não estou pronto ainda para deixá-los com você. Sei que devo estar agindo feito criança... Mas quero ficar com eles pelo menos o resto do ano, sem você interferir. – Ginny concordou com a cabeça. – Eu vou mudar a custódia... E por mais que eu me deteste por isso... Sei que um dia vou te perdoar também. – O moreno disse a contra gosto, a ruiva sorriu.

-Disso eu sabia.

-Se sabia, por que veio?

-Queria te pedir perdão novamente, cara a cara... Porque eu tenho certeza que você não leu nenhuma das cartas que lhe enviei. – O moreno não disse nada. – Te conheço tão bem quanto um dos meus irmãos. Chega a ser irônico, não é?

O ex-grifinório concordou com a cabeça.

-Fico feliz que dessa vez você tenha falado comigo, e tenho que dizer você parece feliz aqui. Quando você entrou, estava divagando. Engraçado como parece que você ganhou um _brilho_ diferente... Bom, de qualquer forma vou indo... Queria muito me desculpar com você. Até Harry. – O moreno desfez a careta, mas não respondeu apenas observou a ex-esposa entrar na lareira e desaparecer na fumaça do pó de flú.

"Brilho hum?!... Que seja. Eu tenho que ir ver o Draco!" O moreno saiu apressado do cômodo atrás do professor de poções.

***HxD***

**Consegui fazer minha beta vir aqui em casa ( Sentindo-se poderosa ) Risos maléficos agora xD E quantas reviews *.* Está aí o incentivo que preciso ;)**

luanynha . mara** – Eu também queria que ele matasse ela '-' mas o moreno é tão bonzinho que eu iria transformar a personalidade assim xD**

J2 . winchester22 **– ****É a Ginny e seu dom em ser uma bruxa ( no pior sentido da palavra ) xD Foi culpa dela, juro ;) E infelizmente Harry é bom moço -.- Ai, ai esse santo Potter...**

Aili** – É, sabe que eu cheguei a pensar no alohomora, mas como o Dray estava agindo feito criança era capaz dele lançar o Colloportus só para irritar o Harry .-. Esses dois viu :P E sim a Ginny é terrível, mas tudo bem já passou ;) Ownt fiquei muito feliz com seu último comentário, tentei inovar com o Longbottom e fiquei com medo do tiro sair pela culatra, ainda bem que isso não aconteceu ^_^**

Marcya** – Risos, Dray e seus Showzinhos que mais parecem espetáculos, não é? ;) Demorei um pouquinho mas cheguei com o capítulo novo ;D**

Igor** - Oh GOD pelas barbas de Aberforth .-. eu me esqueci de você '-' sorry, sorry me desculpe mesmo! Sou uma escritora para lá de desleixada ~.~ não acredito que pulei você, corri agora mesmo para escrever uma reply .-. Juro que no próximo capítulo você vai ser o primeiro que vou responder ^_^ E quanto ao Goten x Trunks você não vai acreditar mas eu adoro os doujinshis que tem deles pelas internet xD Mas não sei bem como encaixá-los nessa fic .-. fica mais fácil escrever uma só para eles, que a propósito não me incomodaria nem um pouco, beijos de uma escritora para lá de atrapalhada O.O **

Herykha** – E não é? Ruiva do mal, mas tudo bem depois desse capítulo paramos com a bruxa má do oeste xD**

Nanne Rodrigues** – Muito obrigada moça ;) E não é, apesar que essa disputa está fraquinha, coitado do Scorpius... Sem humilhá-lo, mas ele não tem chance contra o Dray xP**

Yasmin Sofia** – Tudo sim moça ;) E primeiro de tudo vou dizer que você deixou minha beta muito feliz :D foi engraçado, ela até ficou sem palavras com o seu elogio, e quanto ao filme da Alice concordo é muito bom *.* Eu ri com o comentário da Ginny, mas tudo bem ela já se foi e não pretende incomodar o moreno tão cedo xD E quanto ao Harry não poderia concordar mais ( eita moreno bem feito xD Tia J.K caprichou nele ) Muito obrigada, pelo carinho até o próximo capítulo :3**


End file.
